Magical Romantic Mishap
by Wherever Girl
Summary: The Fangface gang come across the four Netherworld princesses, who need their help ditching four princes who are trying to force them into marriage. But they never thought that their adventure would have a romantic twist.
1. Chapter 1: Runaway Princesses

I was in an imaginative mood, then inspiration struck me. What does that mean?

It means I am starting yet ANOTHER fanfic, even though I have a ton to complete! Oh, well, at least it'll keep me busy over the summer. Anyway, I thought about Liru, then wondered what would happen if she met Fangface… and then this story came to mind. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or the show, just a few OC.

- 3* 3* 3-

**Chapter One**

Somewhere deep in Japan near a thick, dark forest, four shadowed figures ran among the trees and bushes, ducking into shrubs and hiding behind trees, keeping invisible in the darkness. One of them was a girl with wolf ears and a tail, with tan skin and blond hair- her name was Liru, the Werewolf Princess; Another was a girl with purple-red hair which was put up to resemble bunny ears, wearing a hat and a cape- her name was Yuuma, the Witch Princess; The third was a girl with dark-blue hair, wearing glasses- her name was Aiko, the Android Princess; and the last one was a girl with light-brown hair, with bat-like wings- her name was Pachira, the Vampire Princess…

…And they were all in danger. "I told you it wouldn't have been safe to leave," A voice whispered to the four Netherworld princesses. It was Keimi, an invisible servant and friend of the girls. "Now those rotten princes will find us for sure out in the open!"

"Oh, hush, Keimi," Liru hissed. "We're perfectly safe hiding out here in the woods… I hope."

"Besides, it was _Yuuma's_ idea to leave our home," Pachira scoffed, glaring at the witch-girl.

"I merely suggested that we find another place to hide, since those creeps know where we live," Yuuma snapped. "So, shut up!"

"Not so loud, guys," Aiko said, using her radar-vision to scan the area. "The princes are not far, and we must stay quiet if we're going to lose them,"

"Aiko is right," Keimi said. "We must stay quiet, and keep moving."

"Okay," The other three princesses said, and they all ran through the forest, hoping and praying that they had gotten away from the princes… and find help, _fast_.

- 3* 3* 3-

Meanwhile, a group of teenagers were driving through Tokyo, on vacation to relax. One of them was a girl with dark skin and black hair- her name was Kim; Another one was a boy with chocolate-brown hair, driving their car- his name was Biff; The second boy had black hair and wore a gray hat with a black line around it- his name was Puggsy; and the third boy had curly, light-brown hair and wore a red baseball cap- his name was Fangs, and he held on to his baby cousin, Baby Fangs.

"Wow, Tokyo sure is a beautiful city," Kim said, looking around at all the neon lights and tall buildings. "Especially at night,"

"I'll say. It's a good thing we won that sweepstakes contest and got a free trip down here," Biff agreed, smiling at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah! I can't wait to explore the city, and eat sushi, and stay at one of those hotels with those sliding doors that blend into the wall, and watch those Japanese monster-movies-" Fangs said excitedly.

"You pinhead. You could watch Japanese monster-movies back in America!" Puggsy scoffed, irritated with his best friend's rambling.

"Goo ga, gi nana ga ga," Baby Fangs cooed, giggling.

"C'mon, lets find our hotel and get some sleep," Biff said, steering off the street and down a dirt road, checking his map of the city. "We're going to need plenty of rest if we're going to take a tour of the city tomorrow."

They drove down the dirt-road, and the farther they went down it, the farther the lights of the city became, until it was completely dark except for the lights of the Wolf Buggy. "Gosh, Biff, you s-sure picked a s-spooky road to t-travel on," Fangs said, quivering as he held Baby Fangs close for support.

"Are you sure this is the right way to the hotel?" Kim asked, just as nervous as Fangs.

Biff slowed down the car as he studied the map. "Well, the map says that this is the right route," he said. "Funny, we should have arrived by now…"

Puggsy leaned over and looked at the map, then scowled. "Biff, you ignorpotomas- the map is upside down!" he snapped, turning the map right-side-up. "Way to pull a Fangs-goof, Biff,"

"Yeah, way to pull a Fangs-goof… HEY!" Fangs scoffed.

Biff blushed, sneering at his friends. "Oh, hush. We'll just turn around and-" he began to say, putting down the map, just in time to see 4 teenage girls run in front of them. "WHOA!" He slammed on the breaks, making Fangs and Puggsy jerk forward in their seats and launching Baby Fangs out of the car, into the arms of one of the girls. The Wolf Buggy came to a stop, just a foot away from hitting the girls.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you alright?" Kim gasped, stepping out of the car and toward the girls. "We're sorry, our friend was reading the map and-" She paused, getting a better look at the girls. One of them had bat wings; another wore a hat and cape; the third wore an old-fashioned dress; and the last one had wolf-ears and a tail, and was the one who held Baby Fangs. "Willackers…"

"Kim, what's going-" Puggsy asked, stepping out of the car, but pausing when he saw the girls. "Whoa…"

"Is everything all-" Biff asked, climbing out of the car, but stopping when he got a good look at the girls. "Whoa…"

"Baby Fangs, are you-" Fangs stammered, practically jumping out of the car and running toward the girls, but froze in mid-run when he saw them. "Whoa…"

"Um… is this your baby?" The girl with wolf ears asked, walking toward Fangs and handing him his little cousin.

But Fangs was too stunned to get any words out… along with Biff and Puggsy. "Uh…" Was all the three boys could say.

"Who- and _what_- are you guys?" Kim asked, since her friends had lost the ability to speak complete sentences.

"My name is Yuuma- I'm a witch," The girl in the hat and cape said, stepping forward.

"I'm Pachira- and I'm a vampire," The girl with bat-wings said, stepping in front of Yuuma.

"I'm Aiko, an android," The girl with the glasses said, stepping forward a bit shyly.

"My name's Liru, and I'm a werewolf." The girl with wolf-ears said, stepping in front of the others and smiling wide.

_Ah, great, another werewolf… _Puggsy thought, looking at Liru, but shrugged. _Oh well- at least she's a good-looking one._

"Ga ga goo ga!" Baby Fangs squealed happily, glad that they had encountered another werewolf.

"What are you guys doing out here in the woods?" Biff asked, finally finding his voice.

"We're running away," Pachira said, fear on her face.

"Running away? F-From who?" Fangs stammered.

"From the Netherworld Princes," Yuuma answered, making Fangs turn pale and quiver. "They are four boys who are trying to force us to marry them, so they can become rulers of the Underworld."

"When they heard we were princesses and were living in this world, they started stalking us," Liru added, and suddenly she grunted, leaning to the side as if someone shoved her.

"Don't say so much, Liru!" A voice out of nowhere said. "We don't know if we can trust them,"

The four human teenagers yelped in surprise. "Wh-Who s-said th-that?" Fangs asked, holding Baby Fangs tight for protection.

"That was just Keimi, our invisible servant," Aiko replied. "She won't hurt you- unless you try to hurt us,"

"We won't hurt you," Kim promised.

"Yeah, only a nit-wit would try to mess with a vampire, werewolf, witch, and android," Puggsy added.

"Then I guess we won't have any problems with _you_ mortals, then," A sinister voice said, and everyone turned and saw 4 boys standing behind them.

One of the boys had dark-brown hair, black wolf ears and a tail, a thin mustache and wore a black sleeve-less T-shirt with a pair of jeans- his name was Lupe, the Werewolf Prince; Another was a boy with blond stuck-up hair with a goatee, with a pierced ear wearing a casual black jacket over a white shirt, with matching black pants- his name was Parker, the Warlock Prince; the third was a boy with tan skin, black dread-locks, wearing a leather jacket (no shirt), brown jeans, and had a pierced eyebrow and vampire-bat tattoo on his left cheek- his name was Drake, the Vampire Prince; and the last boy had smooth, dark-green hair on his head, wore square glasses, and wore a black vest over a red sweater, khaki pants, and had a forehead full of acne- his name was Stefan, the Android Nerd- I mean, Prince!

The four princesses gasped, backing away from the princes. "Come along, girls," Drake said with a chilling voice. "Leave these mortals be, and come join us in our kingdom,"

"Yes, we promise we'll have fun," Drake said in a gruff voice, and by the way he looked at Liru's chest, everyone knew what kind of 'fun' he wanted to have.

"Leave us alone already!" Yuuma snapped, trying to hide her nervousness by making her voice sound strong. "We don't like you!"

"Yeah, you creepers, go find some other princesses to stalk!" Liru added, her voice sounding more brave than Yuuma's.

"Ah, playing hard to get, eh?" Stefan said, his voice sinister… yet nasally, and Fangs would have laughed at a vampire having such a voice- if he wasn't afraid of vampires.

"Mm, just the way I like it," Parker said, holding up a wand. "Nothing a little seducing spell couldn't fix…" He zapped at the princesses, but Yuuma used her wand and made a force-field -her skirt flew up, showing her panties as she cast the spell (the only way her spells worked)- and the warlock's spell-beam bounced off the shield, hitting a squirrel… who suddenly developed an attraction to Lupe, and scurried onto his shoulder with hearts in his eyes.

"We've got to lose them- my force-field won't hold forever!" Yuuma said… noticing that Biff, Puggsy, and Fangs were staring at her, wide-eyed. "What?"

"Your skirt… flew up," Fangs said, blushing.

Yuuma blushed, brushing her skirt down. "Heh heh, it's the only way my spells can work…"

"Can you cast some more?"

Puggsy smacked Fangs upside the head. "Shut it, meathead!" he hissed.

"Guys, focus!" Kim snapped. "This is serious, we've got to help them!" She looked up at the sky, noticing the full moon was out. "And I know just the werewolves who can help. Fangs, Baby Fangs- look at the moon!"

"Huh? How come we gotta-" Fangs began to question, but when he looked up at the moon, his eyes began to swirl, his head began to change shape, he sprouted a single fang, orange smoke puffed out of his ears, and he spun around in a tornado fashion. Baby Fangs was doing the same.

Liru eyes watched in amazement as Fangs and Baby Fangs transformed, becoming two werewolves with light-brown fur, light-tan tips on their paws, feet, tails, and around their mouths, and having single-fangs and sporting two red baseball caps. "Arroooooooooooo!" The two werewolves howled, and Liru giggled with delight.

"(grr) Where's Pugs? (grr) Where is he? I'll tear him apart!" Fangface snarled.

"Ga ga goo (grr) ra ra!" Fangpuss growled.

"Forget about me, Fangface!" Puggsy said, then pointed at the four princes. "We've got to stop those creeps and help these princesses!"

"Princesses?" Fangface asked, then saw Yuuma, Pachira, Aiko… and Liru. "Whoa…" he stepped up to Liru. "Gosh, you're kind of hot, (grr)"

Liru blushed, smiling. "Thank you…" she said, giggling.

"Fangface!" Kim snapped, tugging the male werewolf's ear. "We've got a situation here! You can talk to Liru later."

"Ooh, ooh, right!" Fangface said, then turned toward the princes. "C'mon, Fangpuss! (grr) Lets teach these guys a lesson about messing with pretty princesses!"

"Rawr, ga ga goo (grr)" Fangpuss agreed.

The force-field faded away, and the four princes lunged at Fangface and Fangpuss, who ducked their leap and grabbed Drake and Stefan by the ankles, swinging them into each other. Stefan, being an android, weighed over 300 pounds, so his collision with the vampire prince wasn't very painless. Lupe grabbed Fangface and trapped him in a head-lock, while Parker held up his wand. "Lets see how you like it, being transformed into a furry newt!" The warlock prince said, cackling and waving his wand. But Fangpuss jumped on his head and began pounding his fist on the prince's head, throwing the wand's aim off so that the spell struck Lupe, turning _him_ into a furry newt on Fangface's shoulder.

"You idiot! Your stupid spell struck _me_!" Lupe snapped, his gruff voice now high-pitched. Fangface smirked devilishly at him, then flicked him off his shoulder. "Aaiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Get off me, you hairy little rat!" Parker grabbed Fangpuss, then threw him off, raising his wand. "I'll teach you rotten werewolves to mess with a Warlock!"

"Hey, Warlock-face!" Puggsy called, making Parker turn around-

*WHACK!*

-only to hit him with a tree branch that he had bent back on a tree, then released. The warlock prince staggered back, tripping over Stefan's body, which was lying on top of Drake's, pinning the vampire prince down. "Get off me, you robotic dork!" Drake snapped, struggling to get free.

"C'mon, lets catch them!" Biff said, pulling a fishing net out of the trunk of the Wolf Buggy. Keimi grabbed the other side of it and they ran over to throw it over the princes.

"You'll never catch us, mortals!" Parker declared. "We'll be back!" With that, he waved his wand and transported the other princes and himself to another location.

"Where did they go?" Pachira asked.

"More like _why_ did they go?" Liru asked. "Normally, they wouldn't leave us without a good fight!"

Yuuma looked down the road at the horizon, seeing a hint of yellow rising into the dark-blue sky. "Dawn is coming, and Drake can't be out in the sunlight, so they probably decided to leave before they lost him and their numbers became weak." she guessed.

"Either that, or they just can't handle fighting us (grr)" Fangface boasted.

"Yea! Ga goo ga ra (snarl)" Fangpuss added triumphantly.

"I'll agree to that," Liru said, eyeing Fangface dreamily as a heart appeared over her head.

"ACK! Dawn is coming?" Pachira gasped. "I can't be out in the sunlight, either! I don't have a box or cloak or ANYTHING to shield me! I'll turn to ashes!"

"Here, cover up with this blanket," Biff said, handing the vampire princess a blanket he pulled out of the trunk. She quickly took it and covered herself with it.

"Where do you guys live? We can take you home," Kim offered.

"We can't go home," Yuuma sighed. "Those creepers will hunt us down, and try to make us their brides!"

"You can come with us, then," Puggsy suggested. "Those creepos don't know where we're staying, plus you'll be securified with us,"

"Well-" Keimi began to say.

"OKAY!" Liru exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Fangface.

"(grr) Sounds good to me!" Fangface said, smiling wide and wrapping his arm around Liru.

"Alright, we'll stick with you guys," Yuuma said happily, stepping closer to Biff.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys will keep us safe," Pachira agreed, gazing dreamily at Biff.

"Sounds like a good plan," Aiko added, cupping her hands together and smiling sweetly at Biff. (a/n: is it just me, or is Biff getting all the attention?)

"Oh, _fine_," Kim scoffed, a bit annoyed that her friends were making goo-goo eyes at the princesses. She looked at the princesses, up and down, sneering at their skimpy outfits. "But, if you're going to stay with us, you may want to wear a disguise so those creeps won't recognize you… which would involve changing into more- ah- appropriate clothing."

The princesses shrugged. "Okay," they said.

"WHAT?" Biff, Puggsy, and Fangface all yelled, obviously not liking Kim's idea.

- 3* 3* 3-

A/N: Okay, that's one chapter down! Reviews are welcome, but save the flames for a rainy day… like, a billion years from now.


	2. Chapter 2: Dazzling Disguises

Now for the next chapter, and an introduction to some more OC

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

**Fangface the second: **Glad you like this so far, though the girls will be slightly different than in the anime… like their outfits!

- 3- 3- 3-

"Stupid mortals," Drake muttered as he brushed his hair, after it got messed up during the fight. "Interfering with Netherworld affairs…"

"Don't they know better than to mess with creatures of the Underworld?" Lupe snapped, having been transformed back into a werewolf by Parker.

"All circumstances of species invading one's territory claim," Stefan said, opening his chest and using a screwdriver to fix any internal damages. "They didn't know those princesses are ours. …Or, soon to be, anyway."

"It's bad enough that they refused our proposal," Parker said, bandaging the scratches Fangpuss put on his face. "Now, they're hanging around with mortals…"

"…And a couple of werewolves that don't know their place," Lupe added, clutching his fists. "It makes me sick to see two of my own kindred species running around with a bunch of humans! Bleh!"

"Well, no matter, we shall deal with them _personally_," Drake said, then turned to a creature with green skin, webbed hands and feet, bright yellow eyes, and gills on his neck (similar to the creature from the Black Lagoon, only hansom). "Slave! My hair gel, please,"

"Yes, master," The sea-creature said, walking over to a cabinet and fetching the Vampire Prince his hair gel.

"You said there were two other werewolves," Another servant- a boy with blonde hair, cat ears, a cat tail, and bright purple eyes said. He was a cat creature, and a slave to Parker. "What if Princess Liru falls for one of-"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" Parker snapped, slapping the werecat.

"I-I'm sorry, master…"

"Perhaps we should inform their parents," A voice out of nowhere said, until a boy with thick bangs and hair that came down to his neck said. His skin was pale- even white- and the only color came from his bright-green eyes. He was a ghost-boy, and Stefan's servant. "They could talk some sense into them…"

"You fool! We can't inform their parents!" Stefan snapped. "They _hate_ us, remember? That's why we're trying to marry the princesses- so WE can take over the thrown, and force them- and OUR parents- into exile!"

"What if you told their parents they weren't adjusting to the mortal world, and took them back to the Netherworld?"

"If we took them back to the Netherworld, we'd lose them for sure," Drake scoffed. "They'd return to their kingdoms, then tell their parents, who would tell OUR parents…"

"And then we'd wave bye-bye to our inheritance," Lupe muttered, then turned to a small figure in the corner. "Shang! Get over here and bring me some Sierra Mist!"

The small figure emerged from the dark corner. She had blonde hair, large black wolf-ears and a wolf tail, and robin-blue eyes. She wore a small, brown, ragged dress with patches on it, and was only a year old, though she looked four. She was Lupe's servant- and little sister. "Ga goo…" she whispered, bowing slightly and grabbing a bottle of Sierra Mist and a wine-glass, walking over to her older brother.

Shang filled the glass with the soda and offered it to the Werewolf Prince, who snatched it out of her hand and slunk it down, then threw the glass over his shoulder- having it shatter on the ground- and let out a large belch. "You forgot the ice, you useless tramp."

Tears formed in Shang's eyes, but she didn't dare cry in front of her brother… she knew what he would do if she did. A hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up at a boy with chocolate brown hair, hazel eyes, wearing a white, baggy T-shirt, a pair of baggy brown pants, no shoes, and an orange bandana, and both of his ears were pierced with gold hoops. "Y'know, jus' cuz ye swabs didn't score wit' deh princesses- again- don't mean ye have tah take it out on ot'ers." he said.

"Can it, slave!" Drake snapped at the human. "It's bad enough that our parents had you come with us, we don't need to hear your retarded remarks!"

The human shrugged. He had been a slave to the four princes since he was a lad, and was used to their verbal- and physical- abuse. His only regret was that their parents insisted he'd go with them on their journey to the human-world, since he knew more about it than they did and could guide them, but didn't know a thing about the modern-day society- due to being cooped up in the Netherworld for so long. "I'm jus' sayin', it's yer own fault dat deh princesses don't like ye guys- ye haven't really been quite deh gentlemen."

"Oh, like you guys could to better!" Lupe snarled.

Suddenly, Stefan's head jerked up, and little bolts of electricity surged through his hair, and he grinned. "Maybe they could… for OUR sake," he said.

- 3- 3- 3-

"I doubt this is going to work, Kim," Puggsy muttered as he stood with his friends inside a shopping center inside a mall, standing in the middle of a Women's Clothing department (the most embarrassing thing they ever did, and were trying their best not to be noticed). He pulled the tip of his hat down low when a couple of Japanese girls passed by. "Those princes will still recognize them in different outfits!"

"They'll be wearing more than a change of outfits, Puggsy," Kim said. "We're going to look around to find them something that will help them blend in with society."

"Can't they blend in AND be good looking? (grr)" Fangface questioned, then covered the side of his face with his hand when an elderly woman passed by.

"Kim is right, guys." Biff said. He didn't like the plan, but he knew it would help the four princesses ditch the princes, and that's what really mattered. "In order for them to successfully blend in, they'll have to get a total make-over."

"(snarl) Yeah, but couldn't we have done that inside a more MANLY store?" Fangface saw three teenage girls coming, and held up Fangpuss in front of his face to hide. "This is embarrassing!"

"I agree with Fangface," Puggsy said, blushing when a couple of girls giggled at them.

"Then go wait outside the store," Kim scoffed. "I'll wait for the girls outside the changing room-" As soon as she said that, her three boy friends ran outside the store, and she shook her head. "Boys."

The guys decided to wait by the food court- which turned out to be a BIG mistake, for when Fangface saw a picture of a hamburger on a nearby menu, he ate Puggsy! (He never swallowed him, but just kept him trapped inside his jaws) "HEY!" Puggsy yelled, his voice muffled inside the werewolf's mouth. "Let me out, you nit-wolf, or I'll yankify that dangly thing in the back of your throat!"

"Does this happen a lot?" Keimi asked, making Biff jump. He had forgotten that the invisible girl was with them, and thought that she was with the girls.

"Yea, goo ga (grr) ni ni rah." Fangpuss answered, shaking his head 'Yes'.

Biff looked around, noticing a few people were staring at them. "Fangface, let him out!" He scolded silently to his friend. But Fangface only shook his head 'No'. "Fine, then. Fangpuss, help me hold him down so I can rub his foot and get Puggsy-" He paused, seeing five girls standing in front of him, one of them being Kim. "-Out?"

The other four girls were the princesses, wearing totally different- but still attractive- clothes. Yuuma was wearing a purple short dress with a pink fuchsia jacket over it, and a matching pair of tights under the dress, and wore a pair of violet flat-heels. Her hair was different, too- her bunny-ear style was gone, replaced by a pair of swirly pony-tails. She also carried a back rabbit and a peach-colored rabbit- her pets, Tan and Jun (Tan had been disguised as her hat, and Jun must have been hidden under her cape); Aiko's outfit looked similar to Kim's- a robin-blue sweater with a dark-blue mini-skirt. The only difference was that she wore blue, knee-high go-go boots, and her hair was pulled back by two yellow hair-clips, and she wore blue velvet gloves to hide her mechanical hands; Pachira wore a purple V-neck T-shirt and dark-purple slacks, and wore a pair of red sandals. Her hair was down and pulled back by a red head-band; and Liru wore a white sleeveless T-shirt with a short-sleeved jean-jacket over it, a pair of brown-jean shorts (having her tail tucked in them), and a pair of white sneakers with white knee-high socks, and wore a black ski-cap over her wolf-ears.

Fangface's jaw dropped in awe, and Puggsy rolled out. "I oughtta-" Puggsy began to threaten, but he looked at the girls and his mind went blank. "Whoa…"

"What do you guys think?" Yuuma asked them.

"You guys look great!" Biff said, unable to take his eyes off the girls… and found himself looking repeatedly at Aiko.

"(grr) Gosh, Liru, I didn't think you'd still look hot in a different outfit- (snarl) but I was wrong! (grr) So wrong." Fangface said, stepping up to Liru.

"Thanks," Liru said, giggling.

"You think these disguises will work?" Pachira asked, holding her shopping bag close to her chest, feeling a bit unconfident with the combination of her flat chest and the V-neck shirt.

"Hey, they almost fooled us," Puggsy said, shrugging. "No doubt they'll fool those sappy princes."

"C'mon, lets get to our hotel," Kim said. "You guys can hang out with us until you can find a safer place to stay." Behind her, the guys smiled wide.

"Yes!" Fangface whispered under his breath.

"Okay!" The four princesses said, then followed the teenagers toward the mall's exit.

Pachira paused. "Wait! I can't be out in the sunlight," she said. "And I left the blanket in the car…"

"Don't worry, Pachira, (grr)" Fangface said, pulling an umbrella out of his hat. "This should block the sun."

Pachira opened the umbrella and stepped outside. It was wide enough and blocked her entire body from the sun. "Great idea, Fangface! Thanks!"

They began walking, and Tan and Jun began spinning their ears like helicopters, hovering beside Yuuma. "By the way, where did you get those rabbits?" Biff asked her.

"You mean Tan and Jun? I've had them forever. They're my pets," Yuuma replied. "Tan was disguised as my hat, and Jun hit under my cape. It's basically the way they travel with me, mostly."

Fangpuss jumped in the air, trying to grab one of the flying rabbits, growling playfully. Jun giggled. "Usa," she said, circling around the young werewolf's head, making him spin around trying to catch her. He then got dizzy and fell on the ground, and the two rabbits laughed.

"Usa, usa," Tan said, mocking Fangpuss, which the werewolf didn't like so much, and he snarled and tried to catch the black rabbit, who blew a raspberry at him. Fangpuss began chasing the two rabbits down the sidewalk, running in front of a woman wearing a terrible-looking outfit, glasses, with light-purple hair.

"A werewolf pup!" The woman gasped, then grinned devilishly. "Come here, my little wolfling…"

"Usa!" Tan shrieked.

"Usa! Usa!" Jun screamed.

The two rabbits flew away as Dr. K-Ko grabbed Fangpuss.

- 3- 3- 3-

A/N: Leave it to me to leave you guys suspense'd X3

Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Lets Go To The Beach!

Okay, time for the next chapter! Also, if any of you Magipoka fans out there think the princesses are a bit OOC, I apologize (that goes double for the Fangface fans)

- 3- 3- 3-

Dr. K-Ko held Fangpuss tightly in her grip, making the werewolf infant struggle in her grasp. "Perhaps I could use YOU to prove my theories to the world," The super-doctor chuckled, tightening her grip. "You wouldn't happen to have any _friends_, would you?"

"Put him down, Dr. K-Ko!" Yuma snapped.

Dr. K-Ko looked at the teenage girls in front of her, not recognizing them as the Netherworld princesses, and noticed three other teenagers and a larger werewolf with them. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"We're the guardians of that werewolf you're holding, and we demand you releasify him, Dr. Cuckoo," Puggsy snapped.

"Actually, her name is 'K-Ko'." Yuma whispered to Puggsy, then giggled. "Although, 'Cuckoo' suits her a LOT better!"

Dr. K-Ko smirked. "I'll give him back…" she said, looking at Fangface. "In exchange for the larger werewolf!"

Fangface looked around, confused. "What larger werewolf? (grr)" He asked, then thought about it. "Ooh, ooh! She means me…"

"No way, lady!" Puggsy snapped, approaching the super-doctor. "Either give us our friend back, or else our 'larger werewolf' is gonna FORCE you to!"

"Ha! Just try it-" Dr. K-Ko cackled. Fangpuss snarled, taking her glasses and poking her in the eyes. "Ow!" She dropped him, and he ran back over to his cousin, sticking his tongue out at her. "Why, you little…" She lunged at the two werewolves, but was intercepted by Liru, who used two trash-can lids and slammed them like cymbals, smashing Dr. K-Ko's head, and she fell to the ground, dizzy.

"C'mon, lets go before she regains consciousness!" Biff said, and they rushed to the Wolf Buggy, driving off quickly.

- 3- 3- 3-

They reached the hotel and got two separate rooms- one for the guys, and one for the girls. "So, who was that woman?" Kim asked the princesses.

"Her name is Dr. K-Ko, and she's always trying to capture us to reveal us to the world and prove her theory that we're evil." Aiko replied.

"That's awful! Why does she think you guys are evil? You seem pretty nice to me."

Liru shrugged. "Dunno. She's captured us once, and if it wasn't for Yuma, we'd be used for her scientific freak-show." she replied.

"I say, if she wants evil Netherworld creatures, she can go after those princes," Pachira huffed. "They would prove her theory, nicely."

The girls laughed, then there was a knock at the door. Keimi opened it, seeing that it was Biff. "Hey, the guys and I are going to head down to the beach," he said. "Do you girls want to come?"

"Okay!" The princesses exclaimed.

Yuma then paused. "Wait… We don't have any bathing suits!" she gasped. "We left them at the house… with our other things."

"Don't worry," Kim said, pulling out a shopping bag. "I bought you guys new swimsuits, just in case." She pulled out 4 swimsuits: A pink bikini for Yuma, a black one-piece that showed the back for Pachira, an orange bikini top with a skirt-like bottom for Liru, and a blue one-piece for Aiko. Kim had a purple bikini with yellow flowers on it.

"Um… I can't swim," Aiko said, meekly. "I need a metal diver's suit in order to go into the water, otherwise I'll short out… and possibly electrocute someone…"

"Hey, I think I saw a diving-suit rental by the beach," Biff said. "We could rent you one,"

Aiko smiled, and a small heart appeared over her head. "Thank you so much!"

- 3- 3- 3-

The guys waited for the girls to change into their swimsuits, and they went down to the beach. Pachira put on SPF 75 Sunscreen (usually used for children, but also works for vampires) and she covered her whole body with it (Kim helped her put some one her back), so she wouldn't burn up in the sunlight.

They met the guys out in the hallway once they changed. Biff was wearing blue swim shorts with a green trim, Puggsy was wearing orange-and-blue Hawaiian-styled swim shorts and a white tank top, and Fangface wore red-and-black tiger-striped swim shorts.

"I'll stay here and keep watch," Keimi said. "Just in case those princes might show up."

"Goo ga ra (grr)" Fangpuss growled, standing beside Keimi, deciding to help her stand guard.

"Okay, we'll be back in a couple of hours," Kim said.

The beach was right outside the hotel, so there was no need for the teenagers to drive. Biff took Aiko to the diver-suit rental shack, while Fangface and Puggsy ran over to rent some surf-boards. "If you need us, we'll be taking on those killer waves! (snarl)" Fangface called as he and his friend ran down to the water, and it became obvious that they both were trying to impress the girls.

"I'm going to head to the snack-bar," Kim said, chuckling as Puggsy and Fangface began surfing on a wave, and crashing into each other when the werewolf turned to wave at Liru. "You girls want to come?"

"I'll come!" Liru said, feeling hungry. "I hope they have some beef…"

"I think they have hot-dogs-"

"Lets go!" Liru eagerly grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her, running toward the beach's concession stand.

Yuma looked out at the waves, watching as Fangface and Puggsy resurfaced on the water, and Puggsy took off his hat and smacked Fangface with it, scolding him for their wipeout. In response, Fangface dunked him under the water, and his hand shot up, waving frantically in apology, and then the werewolf let him back up, and he gasped for air. "Those two are kind of goofy," Yuma chuckled.

"Yeah, but I think Liru likes Fangface," Pachira said, smiling. "And I bet he likes her back…"

"Well, DUH! Of course they like each other! Didn't you see the way they looked at each other earlier? It's just TOO obvious," The witch-princess looked over, watching Biff walk with Aiko- now dressed in a metallic scuba-diving suit- toward the water, and she frowned with jealousy. "I just wish WE could get a boyfriend as quick as Liru, too…"

"Well, there's two other guys left: Biff and… what was the other one's name, again?"

"Puggsy," A voice said behind them.

"Oh, yeah! Puggsy,"

Both of the princesses then gasped, turning around and seeing Kim and Liru behind them. Kim was holding a soda while Liru was devouring a foot-long hot-dog. "So, what's this talk about Biff and Puggsy?" Liru asked, though with her mouth full, it sounded more like, 'So, whath thisth thawk ahow Bith an' Pugthy?"

"Oh, we were just talking about how you and Fangface like each other, and were thinking who the other two- Oomph!" Yuma clapped her hand over Pachira's mouth before she could continue.

"Geez, guys! Do you ALWAYS talk about me and some other werewolf behind my back?"

"We were just saying how sweet you two are together!" Yuma said quickly.

"Oh. Okay, then!"

"What about this talk about Biff and Puggsy, though?" Kim asked, still suspicious, then looked around. "Say, where IS Biff?"

Yuma and Pachira sighed, glowering out at the water where Biff and Aiko stood. "Out in the water," They both replied, blandly.

Kim was about to get back to the original question, but was interrupted by Fangface's call: "Hey, Liru! (snarl) Watch THIS move!" And the werewolf tried to surf underneath the curve of the wave… but ended up wiping out… falling on Puggsy in the process…

The girls laughed. "I hope we don't end up driving them to the hospital after this," Liru said, giggling.

"Hey, why don't WE show them how surfing is really done?" Pachira suggested.

Kim's eyes widened. "You guys know how to surf?" She asked.

"Sure we do!" Pachira then paused, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, actually I don't…"

"Well, it's never too late to learn," Kim grabbed them some surf-boards. "C'mon, Pachira, I can teach you a few moves,"

Pachira smiled. "Really?" She hugged Kim. "Oh, thank you, Kimmy-san! How could I repay you?"

Kim gasped. "By… releasing your grip… before I pass out?"

Pachira released her. "Deal!"

"C'mon, girls," Liru said. "We've got some showing-off to do!"

And they ran toward the waves, ready to make Fangface and Puggsy eat their dust… er, waves I mean…

Meanwhile, Biff stood in the water with Aiko, who sank deeper in the underwater sand than he did, due to her weight. "So, how long have you been doing this?" Biff asked dumbly. _Her whole life, idiot, what do you think? _he scolded himself.

But Aiko didn't mind. "Ever since I came to the mortal world," she replied. "But it's only temporary until I find a real body to use as my own,"

Biff arched an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong with the body you have now?"

Aiko sneered at him. "I'm an android- I'm only _half_ human." she sighed sadly. "Back in the Netherworld, I was made by a mad-scientist- a descendent of Dr. Frankenstein- but rather than using regular body parts from corpses like his great-grandfather did, he made me half-robot so I could be more powerful and smarter than the average human. The only non-artificial thing he gave me was skin and a heart- so I could be loving, rather than a heartless machine. …But, with that heart, came the desire to actually become a real, live human. (sigh) I've been hoping a body would turn up for me to use as my own, so I could be like you and be… real."

Biff held her hand. "You _are_ real, Aiko. You may be an android, but you have a heart and a devoted mind. You see, it's not what you're made of that makes you human, but who you actually are…" he pointed to where her heart was. "…in here."

Aiko arched an eyebrow. "In this suit?"

Biff chuckled. "I mean, in your heart."

"Oh!" Aiko blushed, but smiled at Biff. "So… it doesn't matter if I'm an android or not, but who I am at heart?"

"Exactly."

Aiko giggled, then hugged Biff- which felt awkward in her metal suit. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! Thank you,"

"Gack! You're welcome… C-Could you let me go, please? Your metal-suit is… (grunt) crushing me…" Aiko released him and he gasped for air, and they both chuckled.

- 3- 3- 3-

Keimi and Fangpuss paced the hallway in a military style, keeping guard. Of course, with Keimi being completely invisible, Fangpuss kept bumping into her. "How about if I guard the girl's door and you guard the boy's door?" The invisible girl suggested.

"Ra ra (grr)" Fangpuss agreed, then began guarding the boy's room. Suddenly, he heard a noise, and felt a chill in the air. He saw something run around the corner, then snarled and ran after it.

"Fangpuss, come back!" Keimi began to pursue him, then felt a faint chill… a familiar chill she recognized in the Netherworld. "Oh, no… Fangpuss, get back here, now!"

But Fangpuss didn't listen, and ran around the corner. But he didn't see anything- not one trace of a single figure… but he still sensed something, sniffing the air and picking up a scent, and he still felt a strange chill. _What's going on? Who's here? _he wondered.

"YAAAAAH!" A high-pitched voice cried, and the answer- literately- hit Fangpuss right then and there, as he was pinned down by a small, black, furry… she-wolf?

- 3- 3- 3-

A/N: Lol, you guessed it- Fangpuss is going to have an OC of his own! XD

Please review, but no flames or I'll use them to burn you like a vampire in sunlight!


	4. Chapter 4: Dogs, Cats, Fish and Ghosts

Time for the next chapter. Places, everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own Magipoka or Fangface. …Drat.

Oh, and from now on…

1) _"Paragraphs in italics and quotations" _will be translations of baby-talk.

2) Underlined paragraphs will be Japanese

3) **Bold paragraphs **will be creature-talk.

- 3- 3- 3-

Chapter Four

"Fangpuss, are you alright?" Keimi gasped, rushing to the scene, where she saw a small black puppy pinning Fangpuss down.

"Oops! Terribly sorry, miss." A boy with brown hair, hazel eyes- wearing a red bandana, white shirt, and baggy brown pants- said as he rushed up and picked up the black puppy. "It appears me pet pup here decided tah have a little fun wit' yer…" He looked at Fangpuss, arching an eyebrow. "…pup?"

"_Who are you calling a pup? (grr)" _Fangpuss snapped at the man, obviously not liking to be referred to as a 'pup', but all Keimi and the boy heard was gibberish.

"_Oh, chill out," _Someone said, and Fangpuss noticed it was the young wolf-pup the boy held. _"It's not THAT much of an offense, especially since werewolves are often referred to as 'pups' at our age…"_

"_So you ARE a werewolf! I KNEW I sensed another one… besides my cousin." _He sniffed the air. _"And I sense something else too…" _he stared the black wolf-pup in the eye. _"Who are you, and what are you doing here?"_

The boy laughed. "I think yer pup is getting a bit feisty, there," he said, and Fangpuss growled at him but he ignored his threat. "Allow me tah introduce me-self. Me name is Jack Silver, an' t'is pretty pup is me friend, Shang."

"Pleased to meet-" Keimi began to say, but paused. "Wait a minute! How can you see me?"

Jack laughed. "I can't. I'm jus' starin' at deh spot where I last heard ye voice…" He leaned close to where he thought Keimi stood, not realizing that she stepped to the side. "An', I must say, it be deh most beautiful voice I've ever heard."

Shang growled and nudged Jack. _"Stop flirting!" _she snapped.

"Why aren't you running away?" Keimi questioned. "People _I've _met on a first-time basis normally go running when they hear a voice, but see no one- thinking they've seen a ghost."

Jack shrugged. "Ah, ye see one ghost, ye see 'em all." he replied.

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"I mean I've seen ghosts before- though, I've never seen an _invisible_ ghost, before…"

"(Sigh) I'm not a ghost! I'm just invisible!"

Fangpuss eyed Jack, circling around him to check for anything suspicious, ignoring the glare from Shang. He felt a chill and paused, then leaped up into the air, letting out a yelp. Keimi caught him, and the young werewolf snarled at the spot where he felt the chill. _"There's something here!" _he said, but Keimi only heard baby-talk.

"What is it, Fangpuss?"

"Deh pup must be getting fussy," Jack said, chuckling. "It happens tah Shang a lot when I don't take her outside fer some fresh air." He looked at his watch. "Speakin' o' which, we was jus' headin' down tah deh beach. Care tah join us, miss…?"

"No thank you. I have much more important things to do." She began walking off- Jack could tell, because she was still carrying Fangpuss.

"_That other little werewolf is on to us, Jack! (grr)" _Shang whispered. _"Should I maul him?"_

Jack shook his head. "Not just yet, me friend," he replied, having a gift in understanding baby-talk. "We'll wait 'til we got 'em wit' their guards down."

"Which will be impossible with ME around," A different voice said as a pale-white figure with bright green eyes appeared next to Jack. "With my scent of death, I'll blow everything."

"Ah, don't be so hard on yer-self, Elliot. Besides, I have a special plan tah help ye blend right in- All we has tah do is change deh temperature in their rooms..."

- 3- 3- 3-

Liru and Yuma surfed past Puggsy and Fangface, splashing water in their faces as they reached the top of the wave, leaving the boy and male werewolf beneath it. "C'mon, guys! Is that all you got?" Liru challenged, surfing off the top of the wave and back in front of Fangface. "Or, are you afraid of getting beaten by a she-wolf?"

Fangface growled. "Ooh, ooh, you're on, Liru!" he said.

"Same here." Puggsy said. The wave they surfed on got lower and they surfed off of it, seeing a huge wave coming toward them. "Whoever can stay the longest on that gigantisized wave wins."

"Ha! Too easy," Yuma boasted, and began paddling her board toward the wave with Liru next to her.

"(grr) Lets show 'em how the manly men surf!" Fangface said to Puggsy, and they began paddling toward the wave.

Kim and Pachira watched them begin their competition, shaking their heads. "I shouldn't have talked them into this," Kim sighed. "They might get hurt with a wave THAT big."

"I hope not…" Pachira gasped.

Kim looked over, seeing a smaller wave coming toward them. "C'mon, Pachira, lets get back to your practicing," They paddled toward the smaller wave, surfing through it. Pachira kept having trouble balancing on her board, but luckily Kim surfed next to her. "Keep your legs parted like this," Kim pointed to her legs, "And don't step so close to the front of the board, or you'll do a nose-dive, same goes for the back- you need to keep them both even. And use your legs to steer the board, like this," Kim showed her, riding up to the top of the wave. "Just bend your legs a bit and push down with your feet."

Pachira tried to copy Kim, and soon she was at the top of the wave. "I did it!" She pumped her fists into the air… accidentally knocking Kim off her board. "Oh, no!" She then lost balance and fell into the water with Kim, quickly grabbing onto her board to prevent from going under… but didn't see her human friend anywhere. "Kim? Kimmy-san!"

Yuma heard her friend's cry, and looked over, noticing they had wiped out. "Pachira and Kim wiped out!" she gasped.

"But… Where's Kim?" Puggsy asked, not seeing his friend anywhere. They watched, seeing if she would resurface, but when they didn't see her after 10 seconds, they began surfing over. "C'mon, something's not right."

As they surfed over, something jumped out of the water in front of them and dived back under, shocking them all. "What was that?" Liru gasped.

"Guys!" Pachira cried, and they paddled over, and Liru helped her friend get back on her board. "Something's wrong. Kimmy-san's been underwater too long!"

"(grr) Don't worry. I'll get her!" Fangface said, then dove into the water in search for Kim. When he swam deep enough, he saw that Kim was sinking down in the water, unconscious after Pachira accidentally hit her, and he hurriedly swam to rescue her-

-But a dark silhouette swam in front of him, beating the werewolf to Kim and grabbing her first, swimming toward the surface, and on its feet, he saw fins… and they weren't the kind people wore when they went swimming- they were part of its body! Fangface swam after it, not wanting some creep to swim off with his friend. When he reached the surface, he saw something green carrying Kim toward the beach.

"It's… It's a sea-creature!" Yuma gasped.

"And it's got Kim!" Liru added.

"C'mon, we've got to get her!" Puggsy said, and they began surfing over… passing Fangface as they did.

"Hey! Wait up! (grr)" Fangface called, swimming faster.

When they reached the beach, they looked for the sea-creature, spotting it by a beach umbrella, lying Kim on a beach towel. They quickly ran over, and the creature faced them. **"Does anyone know CPR?" **The sea-creature asked, but all Puggsy and Fangface heard was growling and gurgling.

"Get away from our friend, you creepo!" Puggsy snapped.

"Yeah, creepo! (grr) Get away!" Fangface repeated.

"Wait!" Liru said, holding Fangface and Puggsy back and kneeling in front of the sea-creature, then cleared her voice. **"I'm sorry. My friends can't speak monster. What did you say?"**

"**Your friend needs CPR." **The sea-creature said.

Liru turned to Puggsy and Fangface. "He says she needs CPR. …Wait, what's CPR?"

"I'll handle it," Puggsy said, then knelt beside Kim and started pressing her chest, trying to revive her, then gave her the mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, then pressed her chest again. She then started to gasp and choke, spitting out water.

"Oh, I get it! CPR means you press on a girl's chest and kiss her until she awakens!" Yuma said, and Puggsy, Kim, and Fangface looked at her, quizzically.

"Um… No, that's NOT what it means," Kim said, then gagged. "Ugh, Puggsy! (gack)"

Puggsy sneered at her. "You're welcome," he said, sarcastically.

"Actually, CPR means _Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, _in which a rescuer creates artificial circulation through rhythmic pressing on the patient's chest to manually pump blood through the heart- called chest compressions- and usually also involves the rescuer exhaling into the patient to ventilate the lungs and pass oxygen in to the blood." The sea-creature said, speaking in Japanese. "It's commonly used on people in cardiac arrest or- in your nearly-drowned friend's case- respiratory arrest."

Fangface arched an eyebrow. "Um… Me no speaky le lango," he said, then turned to Liru. "Did you understand him?"

"Yes," Liru replied.

"What did he say?" Puggsy asked.

Liru shrugged. "I have NO idea…"

"Oh, you speak Japanese!" Yuma said to the sea-creature.

"Yes. Your wolf-friend said that your human friends couldn't speak monster, so I decided to try my second native-language." The sea-creature replied.

Yuma turned to Kim, Puggsy, and Fangface, who were still confused. "He can speak Japanese."

"Good thing you can, too," Kim said. "Otherwise, we'd be lost in communication!" She looked at the sea-creature, then at the Netherworld princesses. "Can you tell him that I'm thankful that he saved my life?"

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who performed CPR!" Puggsy snapped.

"Tell her that I can understand English… and that she's welcome," The sea-creature said to the princesses, then looked at Puggsy. "And tell the short kid that I appreciate him helping her, too."

"He says he can understand English, and that he's welcome," Pachira said to Kim, then faced Puggsy. "And he said that he appreciates your help, too… um… What's your name, again?"

Puggsy sneered at Pachira. "Puggsy." he said, then turned to the sea-creature. "And who are you, by the way?"

The sea-creature gulped, then inhaled. "Sk… Sko…" he tried to say, trying to force his name out in English. "Sk-Skoon. My… Name… Is… Skoon."

"Hey! (grr) He speaks English!" Fangface exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's pretty much ALL he can say," A voice said behind them, and they turned and saw a boy with cat-ears and a cat-tail, with tan skin, wearing blue swim shorts. "Hi, there. I'm Cheshire, I'm a friend of Skoon's."

"You're a… You're a…" Pachira tried to say, but was too distracted by Cheshire's cat-like appearance- and hansom face- to get any words out.

"A… were-cat?" Liru gasped, awed. "Oh, my gosh! Your species is so rare!"

"Yes, yes, I know." Cheshire said, smiling wide, and his smile made Pachira and Yuma's hearts beat rapidly, as dozens of little hearts bubbled above their heads. "And, who might you guys be?"

"My name is Puggsy," Puggsy said first. "And the girl who your fishy-friend rescufied is our friend, Kim." Kim nudged him with her elbow, giving him a warning-glance.

"And I'm Fangface, (grr)" Fangface said, stepping in front of Cheshire to shake his hand.

"And I'm Pachira," Pachira said, stepping in front of Fangface with hearts in her eyes.

"I'm Yuma!" Yuma said, pushing Pachira out of the way. The vampire princess grabbed the witch princess, and they began to push and pull each other away from the cat-boy.

"I'm Liru… and I apologize for my friend's behavior," Liru said, looking embarrassingly at Yuma and Pachira, then whispered to Cheshire, "It's not everyday they meet a hansom guy,"

Cheshire chuckled. "Ah, I see. …And why don't YOU find me hansom?" he asked Liru.

"(grr) 'Cuz she finds ME more attractive," Fangface said, stepping up and putting his arm around Liru, giving Cheshire the hint that he'd better back off.

"Okay, okay. Understandable,"

"We have two other friends…" Kim said, looking out at the water, where she saw Biff and Aiko splashing each other. "They're busy right now, though."

"So… What brings YOU guys, here?" Puggsy asked Cheshire, a bit suspicious of the cat-creature.

"Oh, my friends and I came here for a little vacation," Cheshire replied, and Skoon nodded in agreement.

"Same here!" Kim said.

"Wait, you have MORE friends?" Puggsy asked.

"Yes, they're at the hotel-" Cheshire said, then paused when he saw the startled looks on everyone's faces- even Pachira and Yuma stopped their conflict when they heard him speak.

"Um, speaking of the hotel, I just remembered some important business we have to attend to. Now."

"I'll go get Biff and Aiko," Kim said, running down the beach toward her friends, while the others headed to the hotel.

"**Nice going, lunkhead," **Skoon said to Cheshire. **"Now they're gonna find out we work for the princes!"**

But Cheshire just grinned. **"I didn't say who- or WHAT- our other friends were," **he said. **"But they'll find that out soon enough."**

- 3- 3- 3-

A/N: *sniffs air* You know, I think I agree with Fangpuss when I think something smells around here… And you'd better hope it isn't flames, because if I find any, (raises pencil) you guys will pay dearly… So, just review!


	5. Chapter 5: Splitting Up Time

Now lets get this story going, shall we?

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Lol, glad you liked Skoon's appearance ^-^ And, yes, Japanese is one of several cool languages I wish I new as well.

From now on…

1) _"Paragraphs in italics and quotations" _will be translations of baby-talk.

2) Underlined paragraphs will be Japanese

3) **Bold paragraphs **will be creature-talk.

4) I don't own Fangface or Magipoka

- 3- 3- 3-

When the gang and princesses got back to the hotel, they saw that Keimi and Fangpuss were still at their posts, only they looked more full-alert (well, Fangpuss did, anyway. It was hard to say for Keimi…) "Guys! Did anyone come by here while we were on the beach?" Kim asked.

"No… but we DID meet a man who had a pet she-wolf pup." Keimi replied. She could tell Shang was a werewolf (being around Liru her whole life, it was easy to tell which was a puppy and which was a werewolf). "His name is Jack Silver, and the werewolf's name is Shang."

"Ga goo ga! Brr!" Fangpuss added, pretending to shiver.

"Ah, yes… There was also a slight chill in the air as well when we met him, and Fangpuss sensed something out of the ordinary,"

"You don't think Jack, Skoon, and Cheshire are teamed up with the princes, do you?" Yuma asked, her eyes shimmering with sorrow at the thought of the hansom cat-creature siding with the low-life warlock prince.

"I don't know, but we won't find out until we investigate," Biff said. "Kim, you go with the princesses and get their disguises. Keimi, see if you can sneak around and find out if there's anymore creatures around. Puggsy, Fangface- you guys come with me to spy on those guys you met…"

"Oh! Oh! Biff!" Pachira exclaimed, raising her hand and hopping up and down. "Can WE help you guys spy?"

"Yes! Please?" Yuma begged, and the hearts appearing over her head signified that she wanted to do more than just 'spy' on guys.

"Um… Okay…" Biff said, arching an eyebrow. "Get into your disguises, and we'll split up- Yuma, Keimi, and Kim can take the lobby; Liru, Fangface, and Fangpuss can take the first floor; Aiko and I will take the top floor; and Pachira and Puggsy can take the dining area."

Pachira's expression turned to a shocked chibi-look. "I… have to go… with HIM?" she gasped, giving a glance at Puggsy and almost gagging. "Can't I go with you and Aiko, Biff-chan?"

"Why? What's wrong with going with me?" Puggsy questioned, offended.

Pachira looked at him and shuddered. "Where do I start?"

"Oh, just go with him, Pachira," Kim said, rolling her eyes. "It's just an investigation, not a date!"

"C'mon, lets go," Biff said as he and Aiko walked off.

The others split up, and Yuma and Liru giggled behind Pachira's back. The vampire princess heard them and gave them a death-glare, then stormed off ahead of Puggsy, who jogged up to catch up with her. _This is going to be a loooooong investigation. _they both thought.

- 3- 3- 3-

Biff and Aiko reached the elevator and pushed the button, making the doors slide open with a *ding!*. Biff stepped in first, but Aiko was hesitant. "Um… I don't do well on elevators…" the android princess said, meekly.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Biff said, reaching out his hand and holding Aiko's. She smiled and stepped on with him…

*KA-CHUNK!*

…And the elevator suddenly tilted to the right, where Aiko stood, and the alarm blared. _Oh… this wouldn't happen if I had a real body! _she thought, blushing with embarrassment. They quickly stepped off the elevator, seeing that a few hotel residents were gawking at them. "Um… Elevator's out of order," Biff said to them. "Yeah, the hotel must be doing some maintenance repairs on it and, uh… yeah." He blushed, then grabbed Aiko's hand and pulled her away, ignoring the glances people gave them. "You know, I think the stairs will be faster, anyway,"

Aiko only sighed, following him up the steps. They reached the top floor, leaning against the wall when a maid passed by. Looking ahead, they saw a large upstairs patio deck that gave a wonderful view of the city, where several people sat at small round tables, chatting away. Aiko used her scanning-vision, trying to pull up data on the people on the patio, but the result was that they were all humans. "No other-worldly inhabitants out there," she said to Biff.

"Alright, good. C'mon, maybe they're staying in one of the rooms…" Biff started walking down the hall.

Aiko, however, just looked out the window at all the people. She saw a young teenage couple laughing and talking away, then saw an elderly couple doing the same. She looked back and forth at the two couples, the young and the old, noting that the elderly couple were once teenagers and that the teenagers would be elderly in a few years, yet they would possibly remain in love, no matter how many years aged them…

Then she came up with a terrible thought. She was an android- unlike real people, she couldn't age, she would remain young forever. Sure, being the same age for all eternity didn't sound bad, until she thought about her friends… then about Biff. She looked at him with a sad glance. _While I remain young, he'll age… grow old, while I remain unchanged… _she realized, and tears began to form in her eyes. _Oh, why did I have to be an android?_

"I don't see any traces of supernatural activity," Biff said, looking around. His gaze fell on the carpet, where he saw drops of water, leading from a hotel room to the elevator. "Though, something tells me Skoon has been up here… What about you, Aiko?" He turned around, seeing that Aiko was still looking out the window, biting her fist to keep from sobbing. "Aiko? …Are you okay?"

Aiko shook off her sadness. "I'm fine, just… Um, what did you find?" She asked, afraid to tell Biff about her discovery.

"Drops of water on the floor, leading from that hotel room to the elevator."

Aiko arched an eyebrow. "But, we just saw him at the beach. How could he have gotten back upstairs so fast without us noticing?"

Biff rubbed his chin. "Maybe… he was already wet _before_ he got to the beach!" He knelt down, dipping his finger in one of the puddles and sniffing it. "And from the smell of it, I don't think this water came from the bathtub… but the ocean, instead."

"But, what would ocean water be doing in his hotel room?"

Biff stood up and walked toward the door. "Only one way to find out… but we're going to need something to open the door-"

"Okay!" Aiko walked over and pushed the door hard. With her amazing strength, the door's lock broke and it swung open, slamming against the wall and breaking off its hinges.

Biff gawked. "Um… I meant something more discrete… like picking the lock…"

"Oh… Sorry."

"That's… okay. Here, I'll look around the room, while you get the door back on its hinges before someone sees us."

Aiko nodded and began to work on the broken door, while Biff followed the trail of puddles into the room.

- 3- 3- 3-

"Do you see anything, Fangface-chan?" Liru asked as she and the other two werewolves walked down the hallway- disguised as two maids pushing a clothed room-service cart, which Fangpuss hid under.

"(grr) Nope," Fangface said, looking around the hall. His gaze fell on a portrait of a sunset on the beach, which hung on the wall next to him. "All I see is this picture of a beautiful sunset- sun…?"

Fangpuss peeked out from under the cloth, his gaze landing on the sunset-picture as well, and Liru watched as the two werewolves returned back to Fangs and Baby Fangs. "Ooh! Ooh! What happened? Where am I?" Fangs asked, then noticed he was wearing a black dress and apron. "And… why the heck am I dressed as a maid?"

"Don't you remember?" Liru asked him. "Biff had us split up to investigate…"

Fangs looked at her, cluelessly. "He did? …Wait, I remember you! You're one of those girls that needed our help from those creepy princes!" His expression turned frantic. "Um… they didn't _follow_ you here, did they?"

"No… you and your friends beat them, remember?"

Fangs arched an eyebrow. "Me? Are you sure?"

_He doesn't remember being a werewolf! _Liru realized, sadly. "You… don't remember _anything_ before you became Fangface?"

"Fang-who? …Are you feeling okay? That warlock didn't cast a hallucination spell on you, did he?"

Liru sighed, shaking her head. "No… I guess I just… dreamed the whole thing."

Fangs rubbed his head. "Boy, I know how THAT feels."

"Ga goo?" Baby Fangs babbled, looking at the two teenagers, sadly. _Poor Fangs… he doesn't know that a pretty girl likes him! _he thought.

"C'mon… Biff wants us to check out this floor and keep an eye out for some suspicious creatures," Liru said, deciding that she'd worry about Fangs' memory-loss problem later.

"W-w-what k-kind of c-c-c-creatures?" Fangs stammered as he walked beside Liru.

"Lets see… A were-cat, a sea-creature, and Keimi said she saw a small she-wolf,"

Fangs gulped. "Uh, well I don't see anything here! Lets go somewhere else… maybe to a creature-free hotel?"

Liru sighed and shook her head. _I wish he were still Fangface, _she thought. "C'mon, you chicken,"

They continued walking down the hall, and Fangs shivered at a slight chill.

- 3- 3- 3-

_What did I ever do to deserve THIS? _Pachira thought as she and Puggsy hid behind a couple plants near the dining area. _Liru gets a macho werewolf, Yuma and Keimi get to hang with Kim, Aiko gets the hottest guy… and I'm stuck with short, ugly, and obnoxious! _

"Any sign of those conspicuous creatures?" Puggsy whispered to her.

"No…" Pachira muttered, not having much enthusiasm in their investigation, and dully looked around the restaurant- where she saw a little girl with wolf-ears and a tail scurry past the entrance. "Hey, I think I saw that little she-wolf!" She grabbed Puggsy by the back of the shirt and pulled him along with her, running after the tiny she-wolf.

Puggsy struggled to keep up with her pace. "Hey! Whoa! Slow down!" But the vampire princess didn't listen and continued to drag him along, forcing his legs to move.

They stopped in the middle of the hall, the mini she-wolf nowhere to be seen. "I could have sworn she came this way…" She let go of Puggsy (who collapsed on the ground from exhaustion) and scanned the area for the she-wolf.

Instead, her gaze fell on two boys. One of them had spiky blue hair while the other had black hair with lime-green bangs. They walked over to them, snickering and smirking teasingly. "Sheesh, girl, how did you end up with _that_ loser?" The blue haired one scoffed, pointing at Puggsy.

"Yeah, did you get on the wrong dating game, or were you just desperate?" The boy with green bangs teased.

Puggsy stood up and sneered at the boys. "FYI, we're not on a date, you lunkhead," he sneered. "So shut up, before I murdify ya."

"Ooh, nice vocabulary… not!" The blue-haired one said, pushing Puggsy.

"I guess she IS desperate, if she's with THIS guy," The one with green bangs scoffed, then whispered to his friend, "Especially with her breasts THAT small…"

But Pachira heard him, and crossed her arms over her chest. "How about if you shut up about what's in my bra, and back off like he said?" she snapped.

The kid with green bangs scoffed. "I don't get why you wear a bra… You got nothing to put in it!" He and his friend laughed, slapping each other high-fives.

Pachira blushed and hid behind Puggsy. _Maybe if I hide behind him, they'll stop looking at my chest and making fun of me… _she thought.

Puggsy glared at the two boys. "Well, you guys wear pants, don't you?" he retorted.

The two boys shut up, glaring at Puggsy. The blue-haired one grabbed him by the shirt-collar. "You cracking jokes about us, runt?" he snapped.

"Don't like the taste of your own medicine, do you?"

"We'll teach you a lesson, you little-" The one with green bangs snarled, raising his fist, then someone tapped his shoulder.

"Is t'ere a problem here, boys?" A teenager with brown hair asked.

The blue-haired boy set Puggsy down, noticing that a few other people were starting to stare at them. "Um, no dude just… (ahem) We were just leaving," he said, and he and his friend walked out, giving one last glare at Puggsy.

The brown-haired boy sneered. "Boys t'ese days… Some o' 'em care more about a woman's looks t'an her personality." He gave a wink at Pachira and walked off.

Pachira looked at the boy, dreamily, then looked back at Puggsy, who brushed himself off. "Um… Thanks for sticking up for me," she said, blushing a bit.

Puggsy shrugged. "Eh, I didn't like how they were talking about us, that's all." he said. "I'm just glad that kid showed up, otherwise I'd be clobberized." They began walking down the hall, in the direction where they last saw the she-wolf run. "…I agree with him, too. I can't stand guys who judge a girl by her looks, like those guys did."

Pachira looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "You mean… you don't care how a woman looks?"

"Well… Yeah, I do- but if she has a, uh… 'unique' feature, I don't mock her about it. I mean, I don't get why those guys were making fun of your-" he paused, catching himself. "(ahem) Well, you know… Sheesh, you shouldn't care about that! You've already got a nice figure and a pretty face- those guys just don't know what they're yapping about. You're pretty enough as it is…" He then realized that he was focusing on Pachira, and shook his head back to the mission. "Now, where did that little she-wolf run off to?"

_He thinks I'm pretty? _Pachira thought, smiling at Puggsy, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him (almost choking him). "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!"

"Gack! Pa-Pachira? I-I c-can't breathe…"

- 3- 3- 3-

Kim, Yuma, and Keimi sat in chairs in the lobby, pretending to read newspapers (except for Keimi, who didn't need one), only glancing down when someone looked at them. "See any of those guys yet?" Kim whispered to Yuma.

"Not one sexy cat-boy in sight," Yuma sighed, disappointed.

_Boys, boys, boys… Is that what she and her friends always think about? _Kim thought, rolling her eyes. She couldn't understand why the princesses- let alone any girl- would be obsessed with attractive guys… especially when they might be planning to kidnap them for someone they hate! _At least Liru and Aiko don't seem so obsessed. Then again, Liru already likes Fangface and Aiko… Wait, who DOES Aiko like?_

They heard Keimi gasp and felt something (Keimi) duck their heads behind the newspapers. "Hide!" she whispered. Waiting a few seconds, the invisible-girl allowed them to peek, turning their attention to a brown-haired boy with hazel eyes, wearing a bandana. "That's him- that's the Jack kid who had the she-wolf!"

"THAT'S Jack?" Yuma asked, little hearts appearing in her eyes. "He's a hunk!"

"Don't get so excited, Yuma. He may look hot, but I KNOW he's up to no good. …Wait, where's that she-wolf pup that was with him?"

"He's coming this way!" Kim gasped. "Act. Natural."

Keimi remained silent while Kim and Yuma ducked behind their newspapers. "Excuse me, ladies," Jack said as he casually walked up to them. "I seem tah have lost me sister. Have ye, by any chance, seen a sweet little girl wit' blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a long coat an' hat, run by here lately?"

"No, we haven't," Yuma said, blushing at the sight of Jack. _Gosh, he's almost as hot as… _she began to think.

"Hey, Jack! There you are!" Someone called, and they turned to see Cheshire and Skoon walking toward them (Yuma almost melted at this point). Cheshire was wearing a T-shirt and pair of jeans with his tail tucked in them, and wore a black orange-billed cap to hide his cat-ears. Skoon was wearing a long trench coat, a wide-rimmed hat, dark sunglasses, gloves, boots, and a scarf to hide the bottom-half of his face. People gave a suspicious glance at the sea-creature, wondering why someone would wear such an outfit in the summer.

"Ah, Cheshire, Skoon… How was deh beach?" Jack asked.

"Good, we decided to come in and order room-service,"

_Yeah, right… _Kim thought, giving the cat-boy a cautious look.

"Where is Shang? I thought she was with you," Skoon asked, though his voice was a bit muffled.

"She ran off tah explore deh hotel," Jack replied, letting out a sigh, then added under his breath, "It's deh first time she gets tah run around an' be away from Lupe…"

Cheshire then turned to Kim and Yuma, smiling a crescent-like smile. "Well! I didn't expect to see you lovely girls again, so soon." he said.

"I'm sure you didn't." Kim scoffed, nudging Yuma to keep her from gaping dreamily at the attractive were-cat.

"By the way, where are your other friends?" Skoon asked.

"Ah, yes, where ARE those three other lovely ladies and your boyfriends?" Cheshire asked, rubbing his chin and smirking.

"They're around," Yuma said, focusing on the fact that the two hot males before her may deceive her… that, and she didn't want either of them to go chasing after her friends (and that works on two levels). "They're just, um…"

"Hey, guys! You won't believe what we-" They heard Biff call, and saw him running down the hall toward them, with Aiko following. But he paused when he saw Cheshire, Jack, and Skoon. "Oh, uh… Hi, there."

"Hello, there," Jack said, giving a nod.

"Um, hi…?" Aiko said, blushing. She and Biff only got a glance at Skoon and Cheshire, and had never seen Jack, so she was a bit shy around them.

"Oh, where are me manners? Allow me tah introduce me-self. I'm Jack Silver, an' t'ese two are…"

"We've already met them," Yuma said, gazing dreamily at Cheshire. Kim nudged her back to focus again.

"These are our friends, Aiko and Biff." Kim said courteously, and her two friends nodded in greeting.

"Pleasure tah meet ya," Jack said, shaking Biff's hand.

"You too," Biff said, grinning.

"Now then, Biff, what was it you were going on about?" Cheshire asked.

"Oh! It's just, um…"

"W-we found an upstairs patio on the top floor!" Aiko said, covering up what she and Biff REALLY found.

"Hey, I heard they're throwing a party up there in a couple days!" Cheshire said. "They're having a celebration for the 4th of July. Everyone says it's a great spot to watch the fireworks."

"Say, how about if ye gather up yer ot'er friends an' join us?" Jack suggested. "We can hang out an' watch deh show together…"

"Um, we'd love to, but-" Biff tried to say.

"That sounds great! We're SO there!" Yuma exclaimed.

"Yuma!" Kim and Keimi hissed.

"Great! Would you like to join us for dinner tonight, too?" Cheshire asked.

"Uh, no thanks!" Kim said quickly, clapping her hand over Yuma's mouth before she could say anything. "We've got _important plans _to get to tonight. _Right_, Yuma?"

"Er, right," Yuma muffled.

Jack shrugged. "Okay, suit yer-self." he said, grinning. "Now, if ye excuse us, we're gonna go find me sister, now." He and Cheshire walked off, but Skoon stayed behind.

"Please pardon my friends' behavior." Skoon said, apologetically. "They don't get to hang around with others, much. Especially girls," With that, he left to join his friends.

Liru, Fangs, and Baby Fangs arrived, along with Pachira and Puggsy. "Did you guys find anything?" Puggsy asked.

"No… but YUMA hooked us up on a date!" Keimi said, coldly.

"We saw a girl with wolf-ears and a tail run by," Pachira said. "It must have been that other she-wolf."

"We found out what room they're staying in," Aiko said, keeping her voice low. "And you're not going to BELIEVE what we found…"

- 3- 3- 3-

A/N: What are Cheshire, Skoon, and Jack planning? And where did Shang run off to? And what did Biff and Aiko find in their room? And why can't Yuma control her desires for hot guys? And will Liru still love Fangs/Fangface even though they can't remember each other? And why did Puggsy suddenly stand up for Pachira even though she doesn't find him attractive? And why am I asking you all these questions?

Please review to find out. Don't flame unless you want a spider-monkey shoved up your nose.


	6. Chapter 6: Spells and Transformations

And here's the next chapter! …Sorry for the delay, please don't hurt me!

From now on…

1) _"Paragraphs in italics and quotations" _will be translations of baby-talk.

2) Underlined paragraphs will be Japanese

3) **Bold paragraphs **will be creature-talk.

4) I don't own Fangface or Magipoka

5) Also, every five chapters will be a beginning of a new chapter… if that makes sense.

- 3- 3- 3-

**Chapter Two**

_~20 Minutes Ago~_

As Aiko bolted the door back on it's hinges, Biff surveyed the room, noticing that the watery footprints ended against a wall. "Maybe there's a secret passage here," Biff said aloud, feeling along the wall. Sure, it sounded ridiculous that a few mythical creatures could have suddenly created a secret passage in a hotel room, but then again he had seen stranger things.

Once Aiko had fixed the door, she scanned the room with her computer vision, her gaze falling on where Biff stood. "There is nothing behind that wall," she told him after she used her X-ray vision to see through the wall… and taking note of Biff's skeletal form, calculating how strong he might be…

"Then, how could Skoon's footprints end smack-dab against the wall?"

Aiko thought about it, rubbing her chin. "Perhaps they got here the same way me and my friends did- through a portal."

Biff considered this, scratching his head. "I wouldn't doubt that… How did you open the portal?"

"Yuma's father used his magic to open it for us. She couldn't use her magic because she's only a Level 3 witch princess."

"I wonder if that Parker warlock opened a portal here…"

"Perhaps… He seems powerful enough."

"C'mon, lets get back to the others and tell them this- Whoop!" Biff had tripped over someone's duffel bag, grabbing a drawer to catch himself, but only ended up pulling it out…

…and finding a spell book inside of it. It was leather-bound with a black imprint of a skull with vines behind it on the cover, and was written in a language he couldn't understand. "What's a spell book doing in their room?" Aiko wondered aloud.

Biff picked up the book and arched an eyebrow. "I don't know… but I have a feeling the guys staying here have extra company with them." Hanging on to the book, they left the room and ran down the stairs to meet the others, and Biff tucked it under his shirt to keep it hidden.

_~Now…~_

"…And that's when we met up with you guys," Aiko said, finishing the story of their discovery.

"So, either those crummy princes are nearby, or those other guys are trying to practice wizardry," Puggsy said, and he was certain it was the first one.

"So, what are we going to do with the spell book?" Keimi asked, looking at Yuma, whose eyes were glued to the book as she flipped through the pages.

"I say we keep it," Kim said. "If Parker doesn't have his spell book, then maybe he'll be easier to stop, along with the other princes-"

"Look at all these spells!" Yuma exclaimed, her eyes bubbly at the limitless list of enchantments. "There's even a section on how to change your identity to disguise yourself! I've been looking for a spell like that…"

The young witch princess' remark made Fangs freeze with fear. "Change their identity? Ooh ooh! What if they were those creepy-looking guys in the lobby?" he stammered, then gasped. "Or worse… what if one of US is one of them?" He turned to Puggsy. "Oh, PLEASE don't tell me you're one of those freaky princes, Pugs! Tell me! Tell me!"

"Ah, shut up!" Puggsy snapped, hitting Fangs with his hat.

Fangs blinked twice, then gave his friend a thumbs-up. "Okay, you're the real Puggsy."

"Fangs DOES have a point, though," Pachira said. "What if those guys WERE the princes in disguise?"

"Impossible," Yuma said, looking at the spell book. "It says here that you must be a level 10 wizard to master a spell like that. From what I can guess, Parker is only a level 5, at least."

"How can you tell?" Liru asked.

Yuma shrugged, a sweat drop appearing on her head. "Uh… it was just a guess."

"So he might be more powerful than we can imagine," Biff said, taking the book from Yuma and turning to Fangs. "Here, Fangs, keep this under your hat,"

"How come _**I **_gotta keep the creepy spell book under my hat?" Fangs griped.

"Because it's the most secludatory place to hide stuff, that's why." Puggsy said, grabbing Fangs' cap and sticking the book in it. Fangs (and Fangface) could fit a number of things in their cap, and easily pull them out. The same went for Baby Fangs and Fangpuss.

"Ooh, ooh! What if something pops out of it while it's under there? Or what if the book automatically casts a spell, and I end up with snakes in my hair? Or lizards? Or spiders? Or ants? Or-"

"Fangs, calm down!" Liru said, wrapping her arm around him. "I doubt anything can pop out of that spell book, unless someone's reading it under your cap. You'll be fine."

"Ga goo ga!" Baby Fangs agreed.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Keimi asked. "Sooner or later Parker will realize his book is missing, and they'll eventually track us down."

"There's only one thing to do… Lure them into a trap and send them back to the Underworld," Biff said. "Yuma can try to open a portal to it, and we'll lead the princes into it, shut it once they're through it, and without the book they'll be trapped there."

"But, what if Parker has the spell memorized?" Aiko asked. "They'd come right back!"

"Besides, I'm not powerful enough to open a portal," Yuma said. "That takes Level 7 wizardry, and I'm only Level 3. I'd have to practice for decades to master it!"

"Why not just have Parker open it himself?" Kim suggested. "We could trick him into doing so…"

"But then he'd have to close it." Pachira said.

Liru sighed. "This is hopeless… We've got to figure out SOMETHING useful to catch those princes!" she said.

Biff sighed and shook his head. "We'll have to think about it later." he said, then looked at the clock, seeing that it was already getting close to nightfall. "In the meantime, lets get some sleep."

"I'm with Biff," Keimi agreed. "We're going to need all the energy we can get if we're going to stop those princes."

The guys went back to their room while the girls stayed in theirs. Liru's ears twitched and she felt a chill, then noticed someone had turned down the heat in their room. "Who lowered the temperature?" she muttered, then turned the heat up a bit, slipped into her pajamas, and crawled in bed to sleep.

- 3- 3- 3-

Elliot left the girl's room, walking down the hall. Thankfully, the temperature was low so no one sensed his presence. "I'd better tell the others what I found out," he whispered to himself, turning invisible and walking down the hall… where he saw a little girl wearing a wide-rimmed hat and long coat sneaking down the hallway. "Shang! What are you doing out and about? I thought you were with Jack."

"Ga goo, goo ga ni na gah." Shang replied.

Elliot rubbed his chin- he had the ability to speak baby-talk. "A creepy woman? Where?"

Shang pointed down the hall. "Goo goo ni ga gee,"

"Really? When did THIS happen?"

Shang shrugged. "Ni goo."

Elliot nodded. "Okay… C'mon, lets go tell the others, alright? I'm sure they'd be happy to hear this."

The ghost and the little she-wolf took the elevator up to their floor and entered their room, meeting Cheshire, Skoon, and Jack up there. "Ah, Shang lass! There ye are!" Jack exclaimed, picking up Shang and playfully lifting her high in the air. "Where have ye been? Ye haven't been stalkin' dat li'l werewolf pup, have ye?" Shang stuck her tongue out at him in reply, making him chuckle.

"Find out anything, Elliot?" Cheshire asked.

"Those human kids are trying to find out a plan on how to capture the princes, but they haven't come up with anything yet." Elliot replied, then looked over at the open drawer. "And it appears one of them was in here earlier and stole that spell book."

"Yeah… we could tell when we noticed someone broke down deh door," Jack said, pointing at the hinges on the door, which seemed slightly out of place.

"**Clearly they're on to us**," Skoon said, taking off his disguise and exposing his green, scaly skin. "**We'd better lie low for a couple days, just to keep them off our scent**,"

"Are you kidding?" Cheshire scoffed. "If we do that, our masters will be furious and beat the hell out of us until we're as dead as door nails! …Except for you, Elliot. They'll probably just use exorcism on you,"

Elliot sneered at the were-cat, but then grinned. "FYI, we won't be worrying about our 'masters' at anytime, soon," he said, his grin widening. "Shang informed me that something happened to them while we were spying for them…"

Jack arched an eyebrow. "Really? What happened?" he asked.

- 3- 3- 3-

Meanwhile, the princes were locked in separate cages. Parker's cage had a glass cover over it, and his wand had been taken away from him, preventing him from casting any spells to escape; Lupe's cage was coated with silver, trapping the werewolf and keeping him from bending the bars; Stefan's cage had jumper-cables attached to it, which were also attached to a high-voltage generator that would send an electric current to shock him enough to shut down his system if he touched the bars; and Drake's cage was lined with garlic and crosses, much to his displeasure.

"You SEE what happens when you except steaks from strangers?" Stefan snapped at Lupe. "You get caged!"

"Look who's talking! YOU had to run off after that 120 GB memory card!" Lupe growled, then saw Drake sneer and roll his eyes. "And don't think you did any better, Sir Sucks-a-Lot!"

"Hey, I didn't know that virgin woman was an inflatable doll, so keep off my back!" Drake scoffed.

"_All _of you messed up!" Parker snapped. "Thanks to you, we're stuck in these cages!"

"Hey, don't lets US take all the blame, warlock-boy!" Lupe snapped back.

"Yeah, you HAD to give that woman your wand, didn't you?" Stefan added.

Parker cringed innocently. "She said she worked with Harry Potter…" he muttered.

Drake sighed irritably. "Ah, it doesn't matter HOW we got here," he scoffed. "What matters is that those four dimwit princesses are hanging with a bunch of dumb mortals and a couple of degrading werewolves, and we're stuck in here, trapped by that psycho-woman!"

"I resent that remark," A feminine voice said, and the princes turned to see Dr. K-Ko standing in the doorway, a beam of light reflecting off her glasses, giving her an eerie look that matched her sinister grin. "So, tell me more about these princesses…"

- 3- 3- 3-

The five slaves couldn't be happier. With their 'masters' captured, they had the liberty to do whatever they wanted!

…And the first thing on their minds was getting to know the princesses- just for the heck of it, rather as a task to be fulfilled. They saw them eating breakfast with those other teenagers- becoming curious when they noticed Fangface and Fangpuss weren't with them- and decided to sit at a table next to them. "Good morning, ladies. Hello, guys," Cheshire said, grinning a crescent-like smile.

But they were still suspicious of the five slaves, they knew, but for some reason didn't show any sign of distrust… especially Yuma and Pachira, who gazed at Cheshire dreamily. "Morning…" Yuma and Pachira said as hearts fluttered over their heads. Keimi and Kim nudged them, reminding them not to be deceived. They then went back to their breakfast.

But Skoon didn't want to end the conversation there. "So… what do you know about our masters getting kidnapped?" he asked in Japanese.

Yuma slightly gasped, turning around and facing the sea-creature. "What are you talking about?" she asked in a whisper.

"Shang, the little she-wolf, told us they were kidnapped by some woman with purple hair, wore glasses, and had ridiculously large breasts."

Yuma gulped. "That's Dr. K-Ko. She's a woman who's trying to prove we're evil, for her own purposes,"

Skoon arched an eyebrow. "Why? You don't seem that evil to me…"

"We don't know… it's just some crazy theory of hers. …Wait, why are you telling me all this?"

Skoon looked around. The other princesses and human kids were looking at them suspiciously, and the other slaves weren't paying any attention as they looked over the menus in front of them. "Well, don't tell anyone but your friends but… now that the Netherworld Princes are captured, we've decided to take a break from their demands. We're on strike."

Yuma grinned. "So… you guys aren't spying on us for those princes?" The news made her heart flutter.

But Pachira seemed more cautious, overhearing the conversation. "How do we know you're not lying?" she asked Skoon, knowing his statement was too good to be true.

"I'm not. But it's your choice to believe me or not. …The news DOES sound too good to be true to me too."

"You called the princes your masters… are you guys their slaves?" Liru asked, joining in with the conversation.

Skoon nodded sadly. "Yes… And this is the first break we've ever gotten from them!" he smiled wide with happiness.

"What's he talking about?" Puggsy asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He says that Dr. K-Ko captured the princes, and that they're their slaves… and they're happy the jerks have been caught!" Yuma whispered, giddy with excitement.

"Still, we can't trust them," Kim reminded her.

Fangs scratched his head, clueless. "I'm lost here… who's Dr. K-Ko?" he asked.

"Some crazy super-doctor. We'll explain later," Liru said.

Suddenly, a man passed by, setting up a poster on the café wall near the door that read: "4th of July Fireworks Celebration, This Sunday at 9 PM" and it had a picture of fireworks and a decorated upstairs patio with a disco-ball on it. To Liru, Fangs, Baby Fangs, and Shang, the disco-ball resembled the moon, so you can pretty-much guess what happened next…

"Arroooo!" The four werewolves howled, catching everyone's attention. Unlike Fangface and Fangpuss, Liru and Shang looked more like small puppies than wolves.

"Liru?" Puggsy, Biff, and Kim gasped, surprised at Liru's tiny size.

Fangface- who was about to attack Puggsy- paused, noticing Liru's transformation. "Holy crud, Liru!" he gasped, picking up the tiny she-wolf. "You're… You're… (grr) Pretty small."

"Woof!" Liru barked. Unlike him, she couldn't speak English in her werewolf form.

"Meow!" Came a cat's voice, and they looked over in surprise to see a black-and-blonde cat sitting in the chair Cheshire had been in.

Liru's instinct kicked in and she growled at the Cheshire cat, who hissed back at her. Immediately, she jumped out of Fangface's hands and chased after the cat, barking. Shang watched them, then decided to join in the fun. "Arf!" the were-pup barked as she and Liru chased Cheshire.

"Cheshire!" The other slaves gasped, running after their friend.

"Liru, no! (grr) Bad she-wolf! Leave the kitty alone!" Fangface called, running after Liru.

"Wait up!" Pachira called, and she and the other two princesses, Biff, Kim, and Keimi ran after them.

Puggsy and Fangpuss watched them run off, then looked at each other. "Your cousin is dating a Pomeranian," Puggsy said to Fangpuss, snickering. He then began to laugh hard, then shook his head. "Alright, c'mon. We'd better help them," And he and Fangpuss joined in the pursuit of Liru, Shang, and Cheshire.

- 3- 3- 3-

A/N: Just when they think their troubles are over, Liru starts chasing cats! XD But, alas, they haven't seen the last of the princes… no one gets a break THAT lucky.

Anyway, please review. Don't send any flames or I'll stick you in a cage with one of the princes!


	7. Chapter 7: From Princes to Slaves

Now for the next chapter!

1) _"Paragraphs in italics and quotations" _will be translations of baby-talk.

2) Underlined paragraphs will be Japanese

3) **Bold paragraphs **will be creature-talk.

4) I don't own Fangface or Magipoka

5) Also, every five chapters will be a beginning of a new chapter… if that makes sense.

**-*3*-*3*-*3*-**

Cheshire ran as fast as he could, trying to keep from getting caught by the two she-wolves chasing after him._ I know I've always wanted to be chased by girls, but this is ridiculous! _he thought, then scurried up the nearest tree and onto the highest branch, hissing at the two she-wolves as they barked up at him. He relaxed a little when the others showed up, and Jack and Fangface grabbed Liru and Shang.

"Alright, pup, calm down or I'm puttin' ya on a leash!" Jack scolded Shang, who whimpered in apology and gave him sad puppy-eyes (no pun intended).

"Yeah, Liru! (grr) Don't make us put you on a leash!" Fangface said. In response, Liru just licked his nose, panting happily. Puggsy burst out laughing at this, earning a glare from Fangface. "(grr) Ah, shut up! …She still has a nice personality (snarl)."

"C'mon down, Cheshire," Biff called up to the cat. "We've got them under control."

"Meow?" Came Cheshire's response, and he slowly climbed down the tree, leaping off a low branch and landing in Yuma's arms, and he bounced his eyebrows flirtatiously. "Meow-wow,"

"Aw, he's even more cute when he's a cat!" Yuma squealed, hugging him tight.

"Usa usa!" Tan and Jun said in unison, popping up out of nowhere. Shang barked happily and jumped out of Jack's arms, running over to the two rabbits, who twirled their ears and hovered above her.

"_You're not gonna catch them so easily," _Fangpuss said to Shang. _"Trust me, I've tried,"_

"_You've obviously didn't try hard enough," _Shang sneered, jumping up high and clapping her two wolf-paws onto Jun's foot.

"Usa!" Jun cried, flying around in circles- with Shang still hanging on to her foot!

"_Whoa-ooo-oa-ooo-oah!" _Shang finally let go and landed on the ground, dizzy. _"Make the world stop spinning, please…"_

Fangpuss laughed in response, rolling on the ground as he did. _"What's the matter, couldn't hold on to a little bunny?" _he taunted her when he was done.

Shang shook off her dizziness. _"Oh, I suppose you could hold on longer?"_

"_Duh! I've handled tougher things than a couple of flying rabbits, you know."_

"_Fine, we'll have a little contest: whoever can hold on to one of the rabbits the longest wins!"_

"_You're on!"_

The two werewolf pups turned to the rabbits. They didn't like the way they were staring at them, so Tan and Jun quickly flew off. "Usa usa!" Jun cried.

"Usa!" Tan cried in agreement.

As the two were-pups chased after the rabbits, the gang turned to the slaves. "So… what's this we hear about your 'masters' getting kidnapped?" Biff asked Jack.

"Ah, Shang said some crazy-woman caught 'em and threw 'em in cages." Jack replied, shrugging.

"Skoon added something about their captor being Dr. K-Ko… and I don't have a doubt that she was able to catch them," Pachira said.

"But remember: we can't trust them!" Keimi whispered.

"It's okay if you don't believe us," Skoon said, shrugging. "I wouldn't believe me either if I told myself those spoiled slave-drivers were locked up."

"It's not that we _don't _believe you," Yuma said. "We just don't trust anyone who works for those princes…"

"YUMA!" The others snapped, knowing that the witch-girl blew it.

Jack just laughed. "Hey, yer not deh first ones who never trusted us," he said, shrugging. "It took a while fer anyone tah trust me,"

"Really? (grr) How come?" Fangface asked.

"Eh, nothin' too big… jus' deh fact dat I'm deh Prince of Pirates," He grinned, showing off a gold tooth.

_Oh, great. First a bunch of supernatural creatures, a psycho-doctor, and now a pirate! _Puggsy thought. _What's next?_

Pachira's eyes bubbled with delight. "You're a prince?" she asked excitedly, for she had always dreamed of having a man who was a prince.

"Aye… We're _all_ princes," Jack replied, motioning to Skoon, Cheshire, and himself. "…Except for Shang- she's a princess."

"Arf!" Liru barked, excited to hear about another she-wolf princess.

"Hold up a minute… If you guys are princes, then why are you slaves to those other royal bone-heads?" Puggsy asked.

"What?" Yuma, Aiko, and Pachira snapped, offended.

"Grrr…" Liru growled angrily.

"I was talking about the princes!" Puggsy scoffed, defensively.

"Oh…" The princesses said. "Okay!"

Jack sighed, sitting down on a chair. "It's a rather sad story… but I guess ye should know." he said. "It started a long time ago… I was on a raid with me old crew, plundering a mighty vessel fer its goods, when all o' a sudden, a portal opened, sucking our ship in. At first we thought we had sailed into deh Bermuda Triangle, but it turns out Parker was practicing wizardry an' brought us tah deh Underworld. Deh rest o' me crew- being either stupid or drunk- tried tah fight deh monsters they saw. …Meanwhile, I was hidin' below deck, trying tah figure out what deh heck was goin' on. Suddenly, me ship began tah burn, an' I had tah climb outta one o' deh potholes an' swim fer shore… which wasn't easy since deh sea was full o' monsters."

"That's when he met me," Skoon said.

Jack nodded. "Aye, Skoon an' I became acquainted then. He saved me from bein' eaten alive by a giant sea-serpent, and dragged me onto land,"

Cheshire suddenly returned to his human form. "That's when I came along," he said. "Skoon and I were good friends back in the Netherworld, so the first thing I did when I saw him dragging Jack out of the water was run up and try to help him."

"Help him- ha! You asked me if you could eat him!" Skoon scoffed.

Cheshire rolled his eyes. "Oh, let that go, already! I was only joking!"

Skoon huffed. "Was not."

"_Anyway_, once I got acquainted tah Skoon an' Cheshire, they took me tah a village an' told me I could stay at one o' deh local inns 'til they could find a way fer me tah get back tah me own world." Jack said, getting back to the original subject, then let out a heavy sigh. "At least, dat was our plan… until those blaggard princes showed up."

"Why? What happened?" Aiko asked.

Cheshire sighed both sadly… and angrily. "They made a deal with our parents when times got tough. My parent's kingdom was beginning to dwindle in food, so they traded me into slavery for the Vampire Prince in exchange for his kingdom to share their livestock markets," he said, clenching his fists.

"My parent's kingdom was being attacked by squid-people, so they made a deal with the Warlock Prince to share an alliance with their kingdom to help fend them off. In exchange, I was to become his slave," Skoon sighed.

"I was just in deh wrong place at deh wrong time," Jack said. "When deh four princes found me, they wanted tah torture me fer fun. Luckily, their parents were around an' decided tah make me a slave tah them, tradin' me wit' one another every week." He looked over at Shang- chasing after Jun- sighing. "An' Shang… well, Lupe treated her like a slave ever since she was born,"

Liru had finally changed back into her human form, and gasped. "Why would he do such a thing to a little princess?" she said, stunned.

"Why would they do such a thing to any of you guys?" Kim asked. "If you're princes, too, can't you decline being slaves?"

"And why the leaping ignorpotomas would your parents just _do _that to you?" Puggsy added. "Couldn't they have offered a ton of treasure in return for a few favors?"

Cheshire sneered. "Apparently, our parents weren't the 'richest' rulers in the Netherworld, and would give anything- even their own sons- to take care of financial problems." he scoffed.

"Except Shang. I t'ink Lupe just didn't want a little sister tah share his spoils wit'." Jack said.

"So, you went from princes to slaves, just like that?" Yuma gasped. "That's so sad…"

"It's not fair! You guys didn't even get a choice!" Aiko said, bitterly.

"(grr) Yeah! You guys didn't get a choice! (grr) Didn't get a choice," Fangface growled.

"I chose," A voice said out of nowhere, and suddenly Elliot appeared, startling everyone. "I chose to be Stefan's servant for 100 years, in exchange to find out what happened to my family…"

Fangface jumped back. "Who are you?"

"Oh, this is Elliot- just your typical ghost boy, stranded on Earth with unfinished business," Cheshire said, trying to put his arm around Elliot… but it only went through him.

"My family and I got separated in a fire. I died… but I didn't know if they got out alive or not, and I vowed not to pass on to the afterlife until I found out," Elliot said.

"Aw…" The four princesses said, sadly.

"So, what does this have to do with you working for that robotic freako of a prince?" Puggsy asked.

Elliot sighed. "When he was young and unselfish- which is hard to remember, now- he promised he'd help me find out. I was so foolishly grateful that I promised him servitude for 100 years, or until we found out what happened to my parents. As the years passed, his search-efforts began to decrease, while my service increased. (Sigh) Now, I believe he has forgotten his promise." he explained.

"Ooh, this is just too aggravating!" Pachira said, stomping her foot. "You guys have no right to be slaves to those idiots!"

"I'm with Pachira on this one," Kim said, sternly. "You guys should be treated like the princes you are, despite what your parents did,"

"I swear, the next time I'm in the Netherworld, I'm going to have my parent's kingdom make an alliance with your kingdoms, so that you can come out of slavery!" Liru declared.

"Me too! I'll have my kingdom form an alliance with yours as well!" Yuma added.

"Mine too!" Pachira agreed.

"And mine!" Aiko shouted.

"And mine!" Fangface growled… then remembered something. "Oh, wait. I'm not a prince, (grr)."

"And we'll help you find out what happened to your family, Elliot," Biff said. "Only we won't give up, and you won't have to pay us any service,"

"Really! Oh, that's great! …I'd cry, except ghosts can't cry," Elliot said, his green eyes bubbly.

"What if the princes escape, though?" Aiko inquired. "I mean, Dr. K-Ko isn't THAT much of a monster-catcher…"

"Then lets enjoy their capture while we still can!" Cheshire declared.

"Okay!" The princesses exclaimed.

The gang looked at each other, quizzically. They knew Aiko was probably right, and they still didn't trust the slaves… Then again, they decided a little fun wouldn't hurt- as long as they kept their guards up. "Okay. Lets go." Biff said, nodding.

"_(grr) Come back here, you dumb bunny!" _They heard Fangpuss growl in the background as he chased after Tan, but they only heard gibberish. _"You gotta help me win a contest!"_

"_More like 'lose' it! …Which I'd say you've already have!" _Shang replied as she chased Jun.

"Usa!" Tan and Jun said, landing next to each other, then leaping high into the air, making the two were-pups crash into each other. "Usa! Usa!"

The others couldn't help but laugh.

**-*3*-*3*-*3*-**

A/N: I just thought I'd add a little back-story for Jack, Skoon, Cheshire, Shang, and Elliot, just for the heck of it. Don't worry, we'll get back to the original plot soon. Until then, REVIEW!

(no flames, or the monkey gets it!) *holds up tied-up monkey* (ka-pish?)


	8. Chapter 8: Strike Out!

Sorry for taking so long on this, but here's the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Cool. Can't wait to see that part of your story! And thank you =)

**Things To Take Note Of**

1) Underlined phrases will be Japanese

2) **Bold** phrases will be creature talk

3) "_Italics in quotes_" will be infant-talk

4) I do not own Magipoka or Fangface, otherwise we'd see new episodes.

5) Every five chapters will be the start of a new chapter (if that makes sense)

Now lets continue!

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

"So, allow me to get this straight," Dr. K-Ko said, sitting in her computer chair while drinking a cup of tea. "You all are princes from the Netherworld, who came to the mortal world to take those four princesses as your brides?"

"Yes… And we would _appreciate_ it if you'd let us out so we can continue and follow through with our successful plan- I mean, our deepest desire!" Parker said through gritted teeth.

"Not that our plan is that successful," Lupe muttered quietly. Drake stuck his foot through the bars of his cage and kicked Lupe's, making it rock to the side and making the werewolf hit the silver bars, despite that the garlic and crosses on his burned his ankles. "Ow! Hey!"

"Shut up, big-mouth!" Drake hissed.

"Mm." Dr. K-Ko said, not paying attention to Lupe and Drake. "Perhaps we could work something out. You want those princesses as your wives, and I want them as proof that Underworld creatures exist, yet both our problems revolve around one problem…"

"You mean that buck-fanged hairball who dares call himself a werewolf?" Lupe scoffed.

"Exactly. Now, I would use YOU four princes to prove my theory to the world, yet I've been overcome for revenge against those other four creatures, for they made me the laughing stock of the entire scientific community. So, I have a deal for you: bring me those princesses for my research, and I'll set you all free… and take care of those meddlers for you."

"Wait… why can't you set us free, THEN have us bring them to you?" Stefan questioned.

"Because, to make sure you don't double-cross me, you'll need THESE…" She held up a remote and pushed the button. Little robotic hands shot out from the floor of the princes' cages, holding little metal ankles, which they latched onto their ankles. "These tracking bracelets will give me visual of your locations, and also work as communication devices."

"What, you don't trust us?" Drake snapped, trying to pull his anklet off, but every time he tried to it shocked him.

"Of course not! You are monsters,"

_Maybe I can get mine off, _Stefan thought, trying to pull his off… but every time he grabbed it vibrated and tightened around his ankle, and he felt his energy drain. "What the…?" he gasped.

"Ah, yes, I modified your anklet specifically for androids like yourself. Every time you try to take it off, it's wi-fi source will hack into your system and drain your power. The more you all mess with your bracelets, the deadlier the shocks and the more power you'll lose."

"Damn you…." Lupe growled. "When I get out of this cage, I'm gonna-"

"Oh, save your threats. You want those princesses, don't you? And you want those meddlers out of your affairs, correct? Do as I say, and your problems will be solved."

"What makes you think we'd need YOUR help getting our princesses and getting rid of the idiots who got in our way?" Parker sneered.

Dr. K-Ko grinned, then held up the keys to their cages. "Because I'M the only one who will let you out. …So, do we have a deal?"

The four princes glared, but knew they had no choice but to agree on the super-doctor's terms. And, secretly, they knew they'd need a little help getting the princesses, and figured Dr. K-Ko could work as a distraction for those nosy kids. …Plus, once the deal was done, they'd just kill her off anyway. "It's a deal!" they all said at once.

Dr. K-Ko grinned. "Perfect,"

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

Everyone decided to split up and explore the town together, though they all used the 'buddy system' when hanging out with the former-slaves, just in case they decided to pull something. Biff, Kim, Aiko, and Skoon decided to check out some shops uptown; Yuma, Cheshire, Keimi, and Elliot went downtown to the park; and Jack, Puggsy, Fangface, Liru, Pachira, Shang, and Fangpuss went down to the pier on the beach.

"Ah, 'tis nice tah see deh ocean again," Jack said, leaning back and enjoying the ocean view. "Been a while since I've seen deh sparkling current of deh big blue."

"Yeah, it IS a beautiful sight…" Pachira said, scooting closer to Jack and taking the opportunity to hold his hand, hoping to spark something.

But before she could grab it, he had moved it away, rubbing his chin. "Y'know, I t'ink I visited a port like t'is back in Singapore. Me crew an' I were sailin' through a fierce storm, an' we had tah make port quick! But, ol' Poseidon wasn't givin' us a break dat day. Deh closer we got tah deh rocks, deh choppier deh waters got, an' it wasn't long before deh ship began tah subside!"

Everyone 'ooh'-ed at Jack's tale… while Pachira tried flirting again, wrapping her arms around his left arm. "Must've been terrifying, then."

But Jack just laughed and pulled his arm back. "Terrifying? Ha! Dat wasn't deh worst t'ing dat's happened tah me during a voyage, lass."

"What was, then?" Puggsy asked.

"Yeah! Yeah! (grr) What was?" Fangface asked, excitedly.

"Well, I believe it was during a voyage tah England, when one o' me crewmates went fishing… but rather t'an pulling up a fish, he pulled up a squid…" Jack began.

Pachira sighed and stood up. _He's more interested in the sea than he is in girls, _she figured. "Um, I'm going to go see how Yuma and Keimi are doing," she said, starting to walk off.

"I'll go with you," Puggsy said, knowing that it would be a mistake to let the vampire princess to wander off on her own.

Pachira shrugged and kept walking, with Puggsy following her, and they left their friends to listen to Jack's tales. _Maybe, if I'm lucky, Cheshire or Elliot will be interested in me. _Pachira thought hopefully, and then quickened her pace, and Puggsy had to jog to keep up with her.

"Hey, wait up!"

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

Elliot sat under a tree, remaining invisible and running his finger in a circle through the soft grass. "So… how long have you been invisible?" he asked Keimi, who was sitting across from him, while Yuma and Cheshire were sitting on a bench in front of them.

"As long as I can remember." Keimi replied. "Probably my whole life, since I don't remember what I even looked like before I became invisible."

"Sad… What about the princesses? How long have you been their servant?"

"A long time… Though, they treat me more as a friend than a servant, almost like I'm a princess myself! They don't make me do much, just hang out with them and assist them with things. The most challenging thing we ever worked on together was practicing English."

"You mean… you guys didn't know how to speak English, before?"

"Well, I knew quite a bit, and they knew a little, but I figured they should learn a bit more, just in case we ever went to America or something, so I decided to teach them more." she then chuckled. "I remember we made a game out of it, where you had to speak English, and if you spoke Japanese you had to drink some disgusting health beverage Aiko ordered."

"Heh, well you must have been a good teacher, because they speak English quite well."

Elliot saw a hint of blue appear, which meant Keimi was blushing. "Thank you,"

Yuma and Cheshire had took a sneak peek at the ghost and invisible girl, smiling. _Looks like Keimi found a boyfriend, _Yuma thought, then turned to Cheshire, and her eyes sparkled. _Speaking of which… _"So, Cheshire… have you ever gone out with a girl before?" she asked.

Keimi, overhearing Yuma, slapped her forehead. "Huh, boy…" she muttered. "Note to self: teach Yuma how to ask a guy out, next."

Cheshire shrugged, grinning his crescent-like grin. "A few, I guess… Though, I've only gotten so far with one," he replied, then let out a heavy sigh.

"So far? What do you mean?" Yuma asked.

"Well, most girls I had dated were servants back in the Underworld, and I always happened to charm some of them to (ahem) be alone with me. I was able to reach the 'make-out' level with some of them, though most of them I barely got to the 'holding-hands' level. Mostly it was because they didn't want to get caught and/or embarrassed, or because the head-maidservant would threaten to fire them… and I don't mean they'd lose their job, the old crone could literately breathe fire!"

"How awful…"

"Yeah… but the most awful was when a new servant came to work at the castle. She was the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen… long, beautiful red hair, sparkling green eyes, a sweet, soft smile… Almost like you, if not prettier." That comment made Yuma blush and giggle. "Anyway, like the last girls, she and I hooked up, secretly seeing each other or sending each other messages when we crossed paths… But unlike the other girls, she didn't listen to the head maidservant's threats and we went out for about a year. That's when we reached second base,"

"Huh, boy…" Elliot muttered, putting his face in his palm. "Note to self: teach Cheshire to keep his social life private,"

Yuma gasped in awe. "You made it to second base?" she asked.

Cheshire sighed. "Yeah… for about five minutes. Then something happened…"

"What?"

~Flashback~

A lone maid is walking down the hall, carrying fresh sheets, and opens a bedroom door. "Cheshire, here's-" she began to say, then noticed that Cheshire (ahem) wasn't alone. "EEK!"

The young maid gasped and pulled the sheets over her chest, blushing, while Cheshire just put an arm around her, smirking. "Unless you care to join us, could you please close the door? Cherie and I need some privacy," Cheshire scoffed.

~End Flashback~

"…Then the maid ratted us out," Cheshire continued. "Next thing I know, Cherie got burned by the head maidservant. I tried to save her, but was too late… her face was charred, her hair was burned off, and her sparkling eyes… well, they didn't sparkle anymore. I held her in my arms one last time, before the head maidservant had her body thrown to the crows." Yuma could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "My master whipped me, but the pain was nothing compared to losing her… That day on, I stopped flirting with the servant girls- for the sake of their lives- and began to think more realistically. I figured out that, as long as I was a slave, I could never love again." he put his face in his hand, having it catch his tears before Yuma could see them.

Yuma sniffled, wiping a tear from her eye, then held his other hand. "You're not a slave now." she said, patting his hand. "You now have the choice to love any girl you want, and the only threat you'd have to fear is meeting her parents."

Cheshire looked up and smiled at Yuma. "I know… But, pardon me for being realistic, I have to remain cautious. Just because my master has been captured doesn't mean he could escape. Until I'm sure he's out of my life forever, then I'll start loving again," He stood up and began walking, and Yuma followed him, holding his hand once more.

"If you don't mind me being realistic, I don't think he'll be in your life again. And even if he does escape, me and my friends will do whatever it takes to avenge your freedom, like we promised, no matter the risks."

Cheshire looked down at her. "You don't know what you're getting into…"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Oh, yes I do… I've met your master once too many, and I'm prepared to take the risks." she stepped closer to him, resting her head on his arm. "For you… er, _and_ your friends!"

Cheshire smiled. _So daring… She might just be a keeper. _he thought, giving a soft chuckle. "If you say so," And they continued their walk.

"Hey, wait up!" Elliot called, and he and Keimi followed.

Unbeknownst to them, Pachira had been standing a ways down the sidewalk, overhearing her friends' entire conversation. _Just my luck… Yuma and Keimi got to them first… and Cheshire isn't a virgin! _she whined in her head.

Puggsy ran up behind her, gasping for breath. "Sheesh, Pachira, haven't you heard of WALKING?" he asked, then noticed her disappointed look. "What's the matter?"

She shook her head. "N-Nothing. Yuma and Keimi are fine," she said, a bit hastily. "C'mon, lets go see how the others are doing." She then began to walk the other way, her pace still a tad quick, and Puggsy (once again) had to jog to keep up with her.

"Will you slow it down, already?"

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

Kim walked beside Skoon, sneaking a glance over at Biff and Aiko every minute or so, a small grin spreading on her lips. From the way Aiko would look at him, and the way Biff smiled at her, she could definitely tell they liked each other. How much, she didn't know, but she had the feeling something might spark… if it hadn't already. They stopped in front of an electronics store, and Aiko looked through the window, observing all the latest technology, and Biff and Kim stood with her…

Skoon, however, kept walking, not noticing his acquaintances had stopped. "So, how long have you been living in the mortal world?" he asked, referring to Aiko, but when he didn't get a reply, he looked around. "Huh? Kim-chan? Biff-san? Aiko-chan? Where-"

*Bam!*

A boy with spiky blue hair and wearing sunglasses had been riding down the sidewalk, and collided with Skoon before the sea-creature could move out of his way. "Hey! Watch where you're going, creep!" the boy snapped, then gasped when he noticed that he knocked off Skoon's hat, sunglasses, and scarf- revealing his green, scaly features. "Aiiee! Monster! Call the police! Monster!" the boy then ran off, leaving his skateboard behind.

Biff, Kim, and Aiko heard the commotion and ran over to Skoon. "Skoon-san! Are you okay?" Aiko gasped, trying to help him up, but he pushed her hand away.

"**Leave me alone," **he muttered, then trudged down the alley, grabbing his hat and pulling the rim of it low over his face.

"I'll go check on him," Kim said, running down the alley.

"Wait, you don't know how to… speak… Japanese… or creature." Biff tried to call to her, but she was already halfway down the alley.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Aiko asked.

Biff sighed. "I hope so…"

Kim reached the end of the alley and turned the corner, seeing Skoon crouched down beside the dumpster, next to a cardboard box with a little homeless girl asleep inside it, cuddled up with a stray puppy. "Skoon… what's the matter?" she asked him in a whisper, careful not to wake the girl.

Skoon mumbled but didn't look up at her. She tried to grab his hand but he jerked it away. **"Don't touch me! …You don't want to touch me," **he snapped, turning away from her, sighing. "I'm a monster…"

Kim then realized she didn't know how to speak either of his languages. "I-I'm sorry… I can't understand you. (sigh) I wish I could though. It would help making you feel better a lot easier."

"He says he's a monster," a small voice said, and Kim looked over, seeing that the little homeless girl was the one who spoke, sitting up and staring blankly into space… Then Kim noticed a faded-blue look in her eyes, and realized she was blind.

"You can speak Japanese?"

"Duh, I live in the country." she held out her hand. "Guide me over to your friend, please, and I'll help translate," Kim held her hand and brought her over to the sea-creature. "Can he speak English?"

"No… but I can understand it," Skoon replied before Kim could.

The girl nudged Kim. "Well… go ahead. Talk to him,"

"Um… okay," Kim replied, then cleared her throat, facing Skoon. "Why do you say that?"

"Hel-LO! Just look at me!" Skoon snapped, taking off his hat and pointing at his face. "The green skin, the scales, the yellow eyes… I'm a sea-creature! I'm known as a freak in this world!"

"He says he has green skin, scales, yellow eyes, and he's a sea-creature and is considered a freak in this world," The homeless girl said, and her eyes widened. "Wow, I wish I could see THAT."

Kim rolled her eyes. "You're not a freak, Skoon. Trust me, I've seen plenty of freaks in this world, and I can tell you aren't one," she said. "You're a nice guy, you act more courteous than your friends… and you even saved my life! Being a sea-creature doesn't make you a freak… What counts is you being _you_."

Skoon sighed. "The rest of the world can't see what you can," he said.

"So? The rest of the world sees with their eyes, not their hearts," The homeless girl said, then turned to Kim. "Oh, sorry. He said the rest of the world can't see what you can."

"Well, you made a good response anyway," Kim said to the homeless girl, then turned to Skoon. "She's right, Skoon. Just because someone judges you on your appearance doesn't mean they know the real you. You've just got to show them,"

"How can I show them if they run away, screaming?" Skoon sighed.

Kim held his hand. "I'll help you show them… Me and my friends all will," He looked up at her, smiling a bit.

The homeless girl arched an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't know how to speak Japanese," she said.

"No… but I can still tell he's sad," Kim said, helping Skoon stand up. "So, what do you say, Skoon?"

Skoon gulped, and with his best effort, tried to speak English. "O…kay…" he said.

Kim nodded, linking her arm with his. "Good. Now, lets get back to Biff and Aiko," she then turned to the homeless girl. "Thank you for your help,"

The homeless girl shrugged, crawling over to her cardboard box, feeling around with her hands. The puppy in the box got up and licked her hand, then turned around and let her hand on to its tail, guiding her over to the box. "Anytime," she said, then lied back down, holding her puppy in her arms.

Kim and Skoon smiled at the sight, then walked back down the alley, where they saw Biff and Aiko waiting for them.

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Aiko asked Biff, watching as Kim ran down the alley after the sea-creature.

"I hope so," Biff sighed.

"Maybe we should follow them, just to make sure…" Aiko began to walk, but Biff held her shoulder.

"Nah, it'll be okay. Kim's good at comforting people when they're in a mood, whether she knows their language or not,"

"I mean, what if Skoon takes this opportunity to pull something?"

Biff's eyes widened, realizing he had forgotten that the sea-creature might be working with the princes, then began to hastily walk down the alley. "Good point,"

Aiko followed him and soon they came up to a corner, where they heard voices. Pressing their backs against the wall, they looked over, seeing that Kim and Skoon were talking… and noticed a little homeless girl was speaking with them as well, working as a translator between Kim and Skoon. Seeing that their friend was fine, they backed away from the corner and began walking down the alley.

"Looks like Kim's translation problems are taken care of," He turned to Aiko. "So, you said you wanted to check out that new CD player, right?" But he noticed that she wasn't listening, and staring straight ahead. "Um, Aiko? What's wrong?" he followed her gaze, seeing that she was looking at a young couple sitting on a bench across the street, and the man had his arm around the woman. He turned back to Aiko. "What is it? Do you know them?"

Aiko shook her head and looked in another direction. "No… It's nothing," she replied, hastily. "I was… just… staring into space."

But Biff wasn't convinced, taking her chin between his fingers and turning her face toward his. "Did anyone tell you you're a bad liar?" she looked downward, avoiding his gaze. "C'mon, now tell me what's wrong… If something's bothering you, I want to help,"

Aiko looked up slowly, looking him in the eye, seeing his sincerity, his loyalty, his… gentleness. She then began to wince and looked downward, pointing over at the couple on the bench. "I… I want… I want that!" she said, then buried her face in her hands.

Biff looked back over at what Aiko had pointed at. _What is it? Does she want a man? A relationship? Well, she can get one! There's nothing stopping her… _Biff began to think, then realized… they were a HUMAN couple. She was an android. _But, it's what matters on the inside, remember? _"Aiko, remember that talk we had on the beach yesterday?" he asked her. "About what's in your heart, not what you're made of?"

Aiko sniffled. "I remember… but… I found out that… if I am to fall in love… the one I love will continue to age… Androids age differently than humans… And… I'm and ANDROID!" she buried her face in her hands once again and fell to her knees, then whispered oh so quietly, "I just want to be human like you,"

Biff arched an eyebrow, then knelt next to her. "How do Androids age differently?"

Aiko took in a deep breath. "Since I'm only a synthetic organism, I can't age… That is, until I download my entire system into an adult android body. When that happens, I have to copy all my memories of my 'teenage-hood' onto a disc or tape, so they won't be lost, and I begin making new ones with my adult system." she let out a heavy sigh. "It's a long process, and often takes months to complete, if not years to find a suitable, unused adult-android mechanism."

"Whoa… I just thought you guys aged slower or something."

Aiko sighed. "I hate going through that process. I had a childhood, but I can't remember it unless I watch a tape of it… and I have to wait longer than others to grow." she looked at him. "One reason why I want to be human is because… I want to avoid all that, and experience what you experience. Live like you, breathe like you, eat like you… be able to get on an elevator without breaking it…"

Biff stared at her, stunned at her words. She didn't just want a real body to look and feel like a human… she wanted one so she could also LIVE like one, too. He rested his hand on her shoulder. "Aiko, I promise you… After all this is over, I'm going to make sure you become a human," He stood up, grabbing her hands, helping her stand up… which was harder than it seemed, since she weighed over 300 pounds.

"You don't have to-"

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "I WANT to. If being a real teenage girl matters that much to you, I'm going to help you. Whatever it takes." She smiled at him, and he smiled back and… ever so gently… wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, and he hugged back.

They pulled out of their embrace when they saw Kim and Skoon walking toward them, arm in arm, and they continued their walk around town…

…Not noticing Pachira was standing across the street, with a shocked chibi-look on her face. Her eye began to twitch, and her mouth as agape, and she was too stunned to move or speak. She wasn't expecting Biff to fall for Aiko, or even Skoon to be close to Kim… okay, she didn't really care that much for Skoon, but the part about Biff made her heart stop! Puggsy ran up next to her, once again out of breath. "Geez, can't you ever slowify down for a fraction of a-" he began to snap, but paused when he saw the look on her face. "Um… Pachira? Are you okay?"

No response.

He waved his hand in front of her face. "Pachira… Yoo-hoo… Earth to Vampire Princess! Are you paralyzed-d or something?" He reached to tap her shoulder…

"_**AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHH!"**_

(a/n: words in both _italics_ and **bold** print will be sudden outbursts, lol)

On that outburst, Pachira ran down the sidewalk, obviously psychotically outraged that she struck out.

Puggsy (who jumped a mile at her outburst) watched her run off, wide-eyed with shock, then took a deep breath and began to slowly follow her. "(sigh) If I had known I would be doing so much running in my life, I would have took up jogging," he muttered.

**- 3 - 3 - 3-**

A/N: Hmmm, so who's going to hook up with Pachira now?

Pachira: (death-glare) Yeah, who IS? (taps foot impatiently)

Me: Well… who's left?

Pachira: (scoff) I don't know! Biff has Aiko, Liru has Fangface, Yuma has Cheshire, Kim and Skoon will probably hit it off, then there's Keimi and Elliot… Sheesh, the only guy left is- (pause) O.O …Oh, no…

Me: X3 Yep! You get- AUGH! (runs away)

Pachira: (pursues with a brick) I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

Liru: (turns to the reader) While we save WG from Pachira's rage, please review! (runs after Pachira) Hey, calm down, Pachi! It's only a fan-fic!

Fangface: But don't flame. (follows Liru) Hey, don't kill her! *grr* Otherwise we'll NEVER finish this story… and I want to see how it ends! (turns to Liru) *grr* But seriously. Who DOES Pachira get to hook up with?

Liru: (sigh) Man, it's a good thing you're hansom…


	9. Chapter 9: The spell of love is weird

(stumbles in, wearing a leg-cast and having a bandaged head) Well… here's the next chapter!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: So glad you're still enjoying this =)

Things to Remember

1) I don't own the anime or the show… but I DO own Cheshire, Jack, Skoon, Elliot, and Shang (plus the antagonistic princes) so it's not ALL bad.

2) Underlined Phrases will be Japanese

3) **Bold Phrases **will be creature-talk

4) _"Phrases in quotes and italics" _will be baby-talk

5) Might be some OOC-ness. Please forgive me for this.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

"Pachira, please come out!" Yuma begged, knocking on the door.

"Yes, you've been in there for almost two days! You MUST come out!" Aiko added.

"No! Go away!" Pachira snapped, her voice breaking so they knew she had been crying.

Puggsy had rounded up the others the other day and told them about Pachira's episode, and they quickly tracked her down not only to see what was wrong but to also make sure she didn't run into any trouble. Liru and Fangface managed to pick up her scent and trace her back to the hotel, where she locked herself in the bathroom and refused to come out. That was, however, yesterday and the vampire princess STILL refused to come out.

"C'mon, Pachira! I gotta use the bathroom!" Liru whined, crossing her legs. "I can't hold it in forever!"

"You can use our bathroom, Liru," Biff suggested.

Liru paused. She hadn't thought of THAT. Quickly, she ran out of the girls' room and into the boys', leaving behind a trail of smoke clouds as she dashed into their bathroom.

_Great, now Liru is getting a hot guy's attention! _Pachira thought, overhearing Biff, and tears began to run down her cheeks. In just one day, every hansom available guy she had met ended up either non-available or not a virgin. _Maybe I'm wrong… Maybe I overreacted and they have no interest in my friends whatsoever! _But that thought was just a tiny wish inside her head… and deep down, she KNEW her friends deserved a hansom man they could call their own…

Biff was smart, so she knew he was perfect for Aiko.

Both Fangface and Fangs were sweet and strong, so they were perfect for Liru (_hopefully they could cook good meals for her, too, _she thought). Plus, he was a werewolf, and she knew Liru had been searching all over for a male werewolf… one that _wasn't _Lupe.

Cheshire, she heard, was realistic, so he was perfect for Yuma.

Elliot seemed kind to Keimi, and she could sense something had sparked between the ghost and the invisible girl.

Jack didn't seem to have a love-interest in anyone. Possibly just a flirt, who was actually in love with sailing the sea.

Skoon seemed nice. He wasn't really the most hansom guy around, but he seemed to have more decency than his friends… and the way Kim was walking down the alley, the vampire figured she didn't mind his appearance at all.

Then there was that other kid… what was his name again? Oh, yes. Puggsy.

Pachira froze. _Uh-uh, NO WAY. _she thought, shaking her head. _He is definitely NOT my type! _She didn't really think of him that much… All she knew about him was that he had an attitude, a temper, and- though better-looking than Skoon- didn't really rank in the "top 5" of her hottest-guys list. No other guy she had met (except Drake) could EVER be worse than Puggsy…

…Then again, no other guy would have stood up to those jerks who made fun of her flat-chest. Okay, Biff and Fangface probably would have, but she wouldn't really know since they weren't with her. And, thinking about how he had given Kim CPR to revive her, she figured he did care about his friends… and was possibly a good kisser-

_Stop that! _she snapped at herself. _You can do SO much better than him! …You just have to keep looking. _She wiped away her tears and stood up, smoothing out her shirt and combing her hair, and touching up her make-up, cleaning up some mascara that had run as she sobbed. She couldn't see her reflection, being a vampire and all, but she knew from years of experience how to fix it without using a mirror. Finally, she took in a deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom.

"Hey, look who finally decided to join the living," Kim said. She was sitting on her bed, reading a magazine, possibly waiting for Pachira to come out. She put away the magazine, and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Pachira with concern. "What was the matter?"

Pachira sighed. "Oh… it's nothing," she replied, pulling on her long-sleeved coat and hat that shielded her from the sunlight.

"'Nothing' doesn't make a girl lock herself in the bathroom for a whole afternoon, night, and morning. Now, tell me what's wrong,"

Pachira's shoulders sagged, and she faced Kim with an irritated glare. "I have trouble scoring. There, I said it!" she began to trudge out, but Kim caught up with her and grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Score? What are you talking about?"

"Pfft. Like you don't know…"

"Um… I don't."

Pachira side, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head. "I'm talking about those hansom guys we met! None of them are interested in me, and you and all the other girls have a chance with them! THAT'S what I'm talking about!"

Kim only arched an eyebrow. "Um… I'm not really into any of the guys we've met."

Pachira stared at her, confused. "W-What? But… what about you and Skoon? I saw you two walking down the alley, arm-in-arm!"

"Me and _Skoon_?" Kim let out a small giggle. "No… He was feeling down about his appearance, and I just cheered him up, that's all. There's nothing going on between us. We're just friends."

"Oh… But, what about Biff and Puggsy? Surely you must be dating one of _them_!" _Please let it be Puggsy… Please let it be Puggsy… Puh-LEEZE let it be Puggsy!_

Once again, Kim laughed. "I'm not dating any of them! We're just friends, all of us. …Was that what you and Yuma were talking about the other day, when we were at the beach?"

Pachira blushed, but nodded. "Eh heh, yes…"

"Well… you're not the first one. A lot of people who see the four of us together always assume I'm dating one of them- namely they think its Biff. But, like I said, there's nothing going on between us. We're just friends, that's all."

"Ah… Well, I feel stupid."

Kim giggled, patting her on the back. "Don't. Now, how about we meet up with the others? They're sitting on the upstairs patio."

"Okay." Pachira then began to follow Kim, having her self-confidence return at last.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

The former-slaves joined the princesses and meddlers on the patio that morning. They had left after giving up on Pachira, deciding that the vampire possibly needed some 'alone time' to calm down, while Kim offered to stay behind to wait up for her. They were up early enough to catch the morning sunrise…

…and at the sight of it, Fangface and Fangpuss immediately changed back into Fangs and Baby Fangs. "Hey, what's going on? What happened?" Fangs asked, rubbing his head. "How did I get up here on this patio? I thought we were having breakfast in that outdoor café downstairs!"

"Ah, shut up and sit down, pin-head," Puggsy snapped, forcing Fangs to sit down.

"_Your cousin seems a bit clueless," _Shang said to Baby Fangs as they sat under the table- Baby Fangs by Fangs' feet and Shang by Liru's feet. Tan and Jun were also with them, allowing the infants to pat them on their heads.

"_Nah… he just hasn't figured out he's a werewolf, yet." _Baby Fangs replied.

Shang nodded in understanding. _"Liru seems to like him a lot… are they in love?" _

"_I wouldn't doubt it. Fangs' jaw pretty much dropped at the sight of Liru, and she seemed pretty happy when she saw Fangface. I think they really like each other, a lot."_

"_Mm." _Shang looked down sadly, rolling a stray pebble under her finger. _"My big brother isn't going to like that…"_

"_Is he that big, mean werewolf who tried to hurt my friends? Really tall, black fur, ugly mug and all that?"_

Shang nodded. _"I wouldn't doubt it. He really wants Liru badly, so he can marry her, become the Werewolf King of the Netherworld, and send our parents into exile."_

"_That's awful! Can't you tell your parents?"_

"_No, otherwise they'd kill us. I tried once when I learned to speak English, but…" _she looked down sadly, and rolled up her pant-leg to show a large, black bruise. _"Lupe caught me. He said that if I ever tried to again, he'd do more than permanently injure me…" _A single tear appeared in her eye.

"Usa," Jun said, using her ear to wipe away the tear.

"_Wait, you know how to speak English?" _Baby Fangs asked.

"_No. I KNEW how to speak English… until Lupe made Parker cast a spell on me, making it to where I'd never learn to speak, no matter how old I got. …Do you know how old I am?"_

"_Um… I don't know… two?"_

Shang sighed, shaking her head. _"No. I'm actually four. …People think that I either have a rapid growth spurt, or a… men-tall dis-a-bil-it-ee."_

Baby Fangs cocked his head to the side. _"What are those?"_

Shang shrugged. _"I don't know. All I know is that Parker said that the only way to break the spell is to have another werewolf kiss me."_

"_Sounds like something out of a fairytale book."_

"_I know. Lame. But, Lupe doesn't want to take any chances on me talking again, so he made me his slave- dressing me in rags, never letting me take many baths, making me work all the time- anything so I won't seem at-trac-tive."_

"_Well… he's not around now, so you can break the spell. Maybe after the princesses help your friends, you can tell your parents!"_

Shang nodded. _"That's the first on my 'To-Do' list once I start speaking again."_

"Usa!" Tan exclaimed, nodding in agreement.

"Usa, usa!" Jun agreed.

"_Hey, you wanna chase the bunnies around?" _Shang asked.

"_Sure!" _Baby Fangs exclaimed.

"Usa!" Tan and Jun both gasped, and began hopping away as Shang and Baby Fangs went after them, giggling.

"Seems like Shang finally found a little playmate," Jack said, chuckling as he watched the two toddlers chase after the bunnies.

"Yeah… one who plays nicer than Lupe, too," Elliot agreed.

"Buddy, after meeting that creep-wolf, an undead zombie is a better playmate than Lupe!" Puggsy scoffed.

"Hey, watch it! My aunt's fiancée is a zombie!" Cheshire snapped, then grinned and everyone laughed.

Fangs laughed too, but it sounded forced, and he had a firm grip on Liru's hand. She noticed how nervous he looked, figuring it was because he was surrounded by different creatures. _What a chicken. _she thought, but decided to help him calm down before he got the idea to 'escape' over the railing. "Hey, Fangs, wanna come with me back to my room?" she asked, giving him a sweet smile. "I think I left something there,"

"Okay!" Fangs said hastily, pretty much breaking into a dash while holding Liru's hand, relieved to get away from the other Netherworld creatures.

"(cough) Wuss. (cough)" Elliot 'coughed', obviously figuring out why Fangs took up Liru's offer.

"I think I'll go downstairs and bring us up some coffee. Care to join me, Yuma?" Cheshire asked.

"Heh heh, sure." Yuma said, blushing.

"Mind if I join, too?" Keimi asked.

"I'll come too," Elliot said, and the four of them stepped off the patio.

"I t'ink I'll take Shang downstairs to dat playroom we passed earlier," Jack said, scooping the four-year-old up in his arms.

"**I'll come, too," **Skoon said, though only Jack and Shang could understand him.

"_Can Baby Fangs come, too?" _Shang babbled.

"Usa!" Tan exclaimed, for he and Jun wanted to join too.

"Sure," Jack said, then turned to Puggsy. "Ya don't t'ink Fangs would mind, do ya?"

Puggsy thought about it. The playroom was one floor down, just down the hall from their bedrooms. Plus, Jack seemed trustworthy, and if anything were to go wrong Baby Fangs could always change into Fangpuss… But, he didn't want to take any chances. "No, but I'll go with you, to help superiormise these two," he said, then picked up Baby Fangs and followed Jack and Skoon out.

That left Biff and Aiko on the patio alone, watching the sunrise. The teenage boy remembered his promise to Aiko… problem was, he didn't quite know how to fulfill it. "Never make promises you can't keep" they always say, he knew, but for some reason, after seeing the sadness in her eyes and practically hearing the sound of her heart breaking, he just HAD to make that promise! How he would do it, he didn't know… but he was going to try and figure _something _out. For the sake of Aiko.

Aiko stood next to him, keeping her arm around his and letting out a small, happy sigh. _He's going to help me become a real human! _she thought… but then began to ponder the idea. _But how? He's smart, but he doesn't seem like the kind of boy who would know how to turn an android into a real person. It would take a miracle! _She turned her gaze upward at him, just in time for him to look down at her and smile. She smiled back, lying her head on his shoulder. _Then again, he himself is a miracle._

They heard footsteps, and saw Kim and Pachira arrive. "Pachira-chan! You came out!" Aiko exclaimed, running toward Pachira and giving her a gentle hug, which she returned.

"Yeah. Kimmy-chan helped me get my confidence back," she said, breaking out of the hug then looked around. "Hey, were are the others?"

"Cheshire, Yuma, Keimi and Elliot went to get us coffee, Jack and Puggsy took Baby Fangs and Shang to the play-room…" Biff began to explain.

"And Liru took Fangs to her room-" Aiko began.

"WHAT?" Pachira gasped, then immediately fled down the hallway. _There is NO WAY I'm letting her get to second-base with some guy she just met… especially before me! _she thought.

Kim sighed, shaking her head. "Not again…" she groaned, then took off after Pachira.

"…to… grab… something." Aiko finished, a bit confused.

"C'mon, we'd better catch up to her," Biff said, taking Aiko by the hand and they ran to catch Pachira before she did something embarrassing.

Stefan was disguised as a mechanic, pretending to repair a broken elevator… watching as Biff and Aiko ran by with Kim and Skoon… and they were both holding hands! He bent the wrench in his hands in anger.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

The second Liru unlocked the door, Fangs scrambled in and shut it, leaning against it and heaving deep breaths.

*Knock! Knock!*

"Who is it?" Fangs asked.

"Open the door!" Liru called.

Fangs gasped and opened the door… seeing that he had slammed it in her face! "Ooh, ooh! I'm SO SORRY, Liru!"

"Don't worry, Fangs. You didn't break my face TOO badly," Liru walked in. "What is your deal? Do you ALWAYS freak out when you're around other creatures?"

"Um, YES. They FREAK me OUT." Fangs unleashed a shudder.

Liru huffed, and sat down on her bed. "I suppose I freak you out as well, since I'm a werewolf,"

"What? No! I-I mean, well… Yeah, I'm afraid of werewolves, b-but you're not like other werewolves! You're… pretty. And nice."

"Well, what about the others? They're not like those monsters you see in movies! They're nice, too!"

"I-I know they are, it's just…" he sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "I just can't help feeling terrified. It's a sudden instinct I've developed while traveling with my friends, whenever we ran into some creepy bad guy."

"Well, can't you just swallow your fear and face them like-" she was about to bring up Fangface, but caught herself, remembering Fangs had no clue he was a werewolf. "- like a hero?"

Fangs scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm not much of a hero. Actually, I'm the one who'd most likely call out for a hero! I'm a coward like that,"

"I can tell," Liru gasped, covering her mouth. _Crap, that was supposed to be in my head, not out loud! _she thought. "Sorry!"

Fangs shrugged. "Eh, at least you don't criticize me for it like Puggsy does." he then sighed and began shaking his head. "But… it's just kind of creepy whenever we face weird creatures- er, not that you and your friends are weird! You guys are nothing _close_ to weird!- I just get really nervous and the first thing that comes to mind is hide or run away. It's even more hard to handle when I have these crazy dreams that I'm fighting them,"

"Dreams?"

"Yeah. I always black out, sometimes right when I see the moon, and I have these dreams that I'm really brave and fighting bad guys! …Then I wake up, and see that I AM fighting bad guys, until I chicken out."

"Wait, you black out when you see the moon? Then have dreams about being brave? (gasp!) Fangs, I hate to tell you this, but there's only one logical explanation why that happens…"

"W-What?"

"You are obviously have…"

"A split-personality?"

"…Syncope!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, syncope. I once watched a movie about a girl who always blacked out whenever she saw the color red, and was diagnosed with a form of syncope. The same thing must happen to you, too, only when you look at the moon!"

"Oh… Well, that makes sense! What a relief… I thought you were gonna say I was part wolf!"

"Nah… I doubt being part wolf would cause you to black out,"

Ladies and gentlemen, I can clearly say that at this point Liru has only half a brain, and Fangs has met someone with his level of intelligence. Anyway…

Fangs leaned over and hugged Liru. "Thanks for the talk, Liru… it really distracted me from my fears."

Liru paused, then smiled, her eyes glittering in joy, and she hugged him back. _I'm hugging a boy… I'm actually HUGGING a BOY! _she thought, happily.

Just then the door flew open and Pachira walked in. "A-HA! I KNEW something was going on!" she shouted.

"What are they doing, Pachira?" Biff asked.

"They're… They're… Sitting on the bed, talking to each other!" Pachira paused, realizing that that was ALL they were doing. "Um… and… not much… else." She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck and giving an innocent smile, then backed away from the doorframe and took off.

"Well, that was… weird." Liru said.

They didn't notice that Lupe was disguised as a janitor, and after hearing Pachira's statement, he wasn't in a good mood. He clenched his fists so tight that the broom he held snapped in half!

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Jack, Skoon, and Puggsy sat in the playroom, watching as Baby Fangs and Shang tossed a ball back-and-forth, with Tan and Jun in the middle of them, jumping up to catch the ball. A little game of 'monkey-in-the-middle'. "So… how do ya t'ink Pachira is doing?" Jack asked.

"Probably not good, considering her crazified outburst yesterday." Puggsy replied, then rubbed his foot. "Man, my feet STILL ache after running after her all over town!"

Skoon chuckled. **"You have a crush on her, don't you?" **he asked.

"Aye, dat would explain why ye would be willin' tah run all over town tah keep up with her," Jack agreed, grinning slyly.

"What?" Puggsy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Skoon an' I jus' t'ink dat deh reason ye'd follow Pachira everywhere she went was because ye liked her…" he bounced his eyebrows.

"Are you NUTS? I barely know her! The only reason why I ran myself ragged was to make sure she didn't run into those royal ignorpotomases!"

"Ye care…" Jack translated.

"What? The only reason I'd care is because I don't want her causing trouble and getting us all murdified!"

"Ye t'ink about her safety…"

"Stop that! I only want to help her AND her friends out, so me and MY friends can continue our trip, without having to worry about a bunch of netherworld nitwits!"

"Willing tah help her out…"

"Ah, shut up! What about you? I'll bet you're CONSTANTLY thinking about girls!"

Jack shrugged. "Only one girl in particular," he then pointed at Shang. "Dat little beauty right there. Her big brother treats her like crap an' abuses her on a regular basis, and I can't help feelin' dat she deserves better treatment. Right now, she's deh only little lady I care about, want tah help, an' keep safe. Sure, I could also take t'is chance o' freedom an' hook up wit' a few girls, but I'm more focused on takin' care o' Shang first."

They watched as Jun finally caught the ball, and she and Tan began rolling it away, making Baby Fangs and Shang chase after them. Jack had to laugh at the scene, then turned back to Puggsy.

"So… do ye like Pachira? An' don't lie, 'cause Skoon can sense a liar like a dog can sense a cat,"

As if to prove his point, Skoon leaned over and gave Puggsy a sharp gaze, arching an eyebrow as he did. **"It's true… Just try me!" **he said.

Puggsy sneered, then crossed his arms and stood up. "I'm going to go see if Cheshire and Yuma got that coffee, yet." he replied, then headed to the door.

"Ask her out, mate!" Jack coached, jokingly. "She jus' might like ya, too!"

He looked back and glared. "Just watch the kids… and you'd better make sure nothing happens to Baby Fangs!" he then left.

…Seeing that, not too far down the hall, Pachira stood in front of him, looking out the window. Weird, he was just talking about her, and all of a sudden, there she was. He shook his head, continuing to walk, showing no interest in her…

…But, after a second glance and seeing how the sunlight made her face glow, he couldn't help but pause and stare. _Ask her out! _Jack's words repeated in his head.

He shook his head once more. _No. Way. There is NO WAY I'm asking out a girl, let alone a vampire princess! _he thought. _I don't care how beautiful she may look, she's not in my league! _He looked again. _Besides, I doubt she'd ever go for a guy like me- probably is more into hansom princes than a human kid…_

_You never know… _A voice said inside his head.

Puggsy shook his head again and tried to ignore it, but suddenly found himself grabbing a rose out of a flower vase and walking up to Pachira. _I'm going to look like an idiot doing this! _He just stood there with the rose behind his back, a few feet behind her, silent. _…Might as well just say something and get it over with._

"Um… hey Pachira," he said, making the vampire princess gasp in surprise.

"Oh, Puggsy… It's just you." Pachira said, letting out a sigh of relief. "What do you want? Is something wrong?"

"N-No, I… Well, I was just wondering, um…" _Just ask her and get it over with, moron! _he told himself, but it turns out asking a girl out was tougher than it seemed. "You see, I was just talking to Jack and… uh, what I mean is… I… um… h-how are you feeling?"

Pachira rubbed the back of her neck, awkwardly. "Um, fine… How about you?"

"Me? Um, good! Really… good."

They stood there in an awkward silence. Puggsy cleared his throat, trying to find something else to say that could smoothly lead to his question, but Pachira spoke first. "I think I'll go back up on the patio, now…" she turned and began walking away.

"Wait!" Puggsy, by reflex, reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned and looked at him, shocked, and he quickly let it go. "I-I wanted to ask you something,"

"…Yes?"

_Just ask her already! _Puggsy told himself. Taking in a deep breath, he looked away from her, and held out the rose. Pachira's eyes widened, and she felt a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Will you… go out with me?" Puggsy asked, muttering the question and blushing a bit. _I can't believe I'm doing this._

Pachira didn't know what to say. "Um…"

Another awkward silence, and Puggsy began to feel embarrassed and started to lower the rose… until Pachira took it from his hand. He turned his gaze slightly towards her, seeing her look at the rose, blushing a bit… but there was a slight glimmer in her eyes.

"Sure, I'd love to," The answer came before Pachira could even think about it.

Puggsy looked at her, surprised. "Whoa. Um… really?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah. …Maybe… we could go to that 4th of July celebration tonight?"

"Uh, sounds good. Um… maybe meet around 8?"

"Okay."

They stood there for another awkward moment. "Okay/Well then/… See ya!" They said together, then quickly walked down the hallway in different directions.

Puggsy could practically hear Jack's voice: "See, dat wasn't so bad now, was it?" He scoffed and kept walking. _Wasn't THAT easy. _he thought in reply.

Pachira looked at the rose in her hand, slightly smiling- then paused, realizing something. She had JUST agreed to go on a DATE with PUGGSY. _WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING? _she thought, a shocked-chibi look appearing on her face. She looked back at Puggsy, then at the rose…

…Yet, for some strange reason, she didn't really seem to mind. Taking in a few deep breaths, she continued to walk, a small smile appearing on her lips. "A boy actually asked me out…" she said, and sighed, letting a small heart appear over her head.

Drake was disguised as a gardener, watching as Puggsy held out a rose to Pachira, who accepted it. He snapped the hedge clippers furiously, holding them up to his eyes so they lined up with Puggsy's throat, and he pretended to cut off the teen's head.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

The four princes met up minutes later. "Those dumb slaves of ours betrayed us!" Stefan snapped. "Now those princesses are dating those meddling boys!"

"That short, ugly teen gave Pachira a rose!" Drake griped. "A SINGLE rose! I'd give her a dozen roses if I wanted to!"

"I'm so ANGRY right now!" Lupe snarled, and on 'angry' he punched the wall, making a hole. "That little bitch is falling for some weakling!"

"Guys, calm down! You're making a scene!" Parker hissed. "Besides, I doubt it's anything serious. I mean, they're PRINCESSES. They'll realize they deserve better and dump those foolish mortals, so there's absolutely NOTHING to-"

"Turn around," Drake said bluntly, pointing behind Parker.

The warlock prince turned around… seeing Yuma walking hand-in-hand with Cheshire, while Elliot and Keimi carried a tray of coffee cups, but his sight was more focused on Yuma and Cheshire, and his jaw dropped. He then and faced the others. "Okay, no more Mr. Nice Guy! We're getting our princesses back, NOW!"

"What about Dr. K-Ko?" Stefan asked.

"Screw her! She can have the princesses AFTER we're done with them!"

*BZZZZT!*

A shock ran through their bodies while a heavy vibration went through Stefan's, and they collapsed. "I heard that!" Dr. K-Ko's voice snapped through the tiny speakers in the tracking anklets. "I'll handle the meddlers, remember?. Stick to the mission!"

"Ah, stick it yourself, you hag!" Drake snapped. "We're handling things ourselves!"

"Ha! Try it, and I'll only make you suffer, more!"

Stefan looked at the bracelets. "Um… just out of curiosity, are these things water-proof?"

"No, why? …(gasp!) Don't you-"

Too late! Parker grabbed a flower vase and dumped the water on the anklets, making them short out and drain out the super-doctor's voice! "Ha! Some doctor… I doubt she even went to medical school!" Lupe scoffed.

"C'mon, boys…" Parker said, standing up and taking out his wand. "We've got some princesses to marry!"

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

A/N: Wow, 13 pages! Longest chapter yet!

So, the princes out-smarted Dr. K-Ko and are now on their way to get revenge, Shang is actually under a curse, and Pachira just accepted a date-offer from Puggsy. There's only one question that could sum all this up…

WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN, NEXT?

Please review. Don't flame, it burns… real bad.


	10. Chapter 10: Crud 0o

_HELLOOOOO_, **READERS! **(that got your attention, didn't it?) ^-^ Well, enough with the greetings. Lets get to the part you've been waiting for- the next chapter!

_**Reviewer Thanks**_

Fangface the second: I'll see what I can do ;)

Things To Know

1) I own nothing but my own OC… even the bad ones, unfortunately.

2) Underlined Paragraphs will be Japanese

3) **Bold Paragraphs **will be creature-talk

4) _"Quotes in italics" _will be baby-talk

5) Every 5 chapters will be the start of a new chapter… if that makes sense… :p

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

**Chapter Three**

Yuma, Cheshire, Keimi and Elliot passed by the play-room, where they saw Jack, Skoon, and Puggsy sitting on a bench, watching as Shang and Baby Fangs played 'hide-and-seek' with Tan and Jun. "Hey, coffee's ready," Cheshire said, sticking his head in the doorway.

"Alright, kids, time fer a coffee-break!" Jack said, noticing that the kids were still hiding from the bunnies. "C'mon, now. Olly-olly oxin-free!"

"Ga ga," Shang said, climbing out of her hiding spot (a pile of stuffed animals) and ran over, jumping into the pirate's arms. Baby Fangs crawled over to Puggsy, who picked him up and carried him out.

"Usa, usa." Tan and Jun said, following them out and down the hall, then excitedly jumped into Yuma's arms, cuddling up to her and making her giggle.

As they walked down the hallway, they passed Pachira, who was leaning against the wall, smiling at the red-rose in her hand. When she saw her friends, she blushed and hid the rose behind her back. Her gaze fell on Puggsy, who gave her a small smile then turned away. She sighed, joining the group and walked next to Yuma. "What's with the rose?" Keimi asked her. Being invisible, Pachira didn't notice the invisible-girl was right behind her.

Pachira gasped, blushing even more, and noticed that Yuma was now looking at her. "I'll tell you guys later," she whispered.

Jack had noticed Puggsy smiling at Pachira, and nudged Skoon with his elbow. **"Methinks our short comrade has heed me advice," **he said, speaking monster.

Skoon looked at Puggsy, chuckling. **"Methinks you are right," **he replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cheshire asked, slyly.

Jack gave a slight nod toward Puggsy, who was walking ahead of them. "Dat boy-o got bit by deh love-bug, an' has feelings fer Pachira," he whispered.

Cheshire smirked, but his smirk faded and he rubbed his chin. "Hope Drake doesn't find out…"

As they walked toward the patio, they came across the rest of their friends. "Coffee, anyone?" Keimi asked, holding up the tray of coffee-cups. Everyone took one (except Baby Fangs, Shang, Tan, and Jun, of course). Elliot and Aiko both didn't take one, either- being a ghost and an android, they had no need for drinking beverages.

"So, are you guys still up for joining us for the 4th of July celebration, tonight?" Cheshire asked, smoothly.

"Of course we are," Yuma replied first, and everyone gave her a look. "Er, unless some of us had changed our minds…"

"We haven't!" Liru, Pachira, and Aiko gasped, hastily raising their hands into the air, obviously not wanting to upset their new friends.

"I'm still up for it, how about you guys?" Biff asked the others, who nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't start until later this evening… What should we do until then?" Elliot asked.

Yuma's face lit up, as she developed an idea. "I know! We could have a girl's day out!" she said, wrapping her arms around Kim, Liru, Aiko, and Pachira. "We can go to the mall, get makeovers, and buy come clothes for tonight!"

"What about us?" Fangs asked, referring to himself and the guys.

"Um… you could have a guy's day out,"

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. It was a pretty good plan, and it would help time fly. "Okay," they all said in agreement.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

The group of girls went to the mall, looking through the windows, deciding what kind of outfits they could wear. Keimi had put on a sweater and long pants… making people panic when they saw a set of clothes 'float' out of the dressing room. "This is why I don't come out in public, often," she muttered, changing out of the clothes.

As they browsed around, Yuma turned to Pachira, seeing that she had pinned the rose in her hair. "So… where DID you get the rose?" she asked, slyly.

Pachira paused, blushing. "Ah… I got it from the hallway," she lied. "There was a vase full of them, and I thought they were pretty… and that it would match my outfit!"

"Uh, huh…" Kim said, not fooled one bit. "And the REAL reason?"

"A boy gave it to you, didn't he?" Aiko asked, excitedly.

Pachira blushed. "Um… maybe."

"Where did you meet?" Liru asked.

"Is he another prince?" Yuma asked.

"Is he hansom?" Keimi asked.

"Is he a secret admirer?" Aiko asked.

"Well… um… I met him in town…" Pachira replied slowly. "But, he's not a prince… or hansom… But he's really nice- somewhat…"

"What's his name?" Liru asked.

Pachira froze, a bit embarrassed to tell her friends that she was going out with the fifth worse-looking guy on the planet (the vile Netherworld princes being the other four). Kim noticed how tense she was, and figured she didn't want to say, so she jumped into the conversation. "Perhaps you'll be meeting him tonight?" she asked her.

"Erm… you could say that…" Pachira replied, meekly.

The other princesses were about to throw more questions at her, but Kim beat them to the punch. "Then we'll wait to see him. …Right now, we'd better find some outfits for tonight, _right _girls?"

"Okay…" The other princesses sighed.

Pachira wiped sweat off her forehead. _That was close… Thank goodness Kimmy-chan said something! _she thought. Although, one thought panged her brain and caused her to shiver: they would have to find out SOONER or later.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

The guys, meanwhile, hung out near a food-stand, eating corn-dogs… except for the former-slaves, who eyed theirs curiously. "Are you going to eat it, or do you want to take a picture first?" Puggsy asked them, arching an eyebrow.

"I've never seen one, before." Jack said, rotating his corn-dog in his hand.

"You mean, they don't have corn-dogs in the Netherworld?" Fangs asked, surprised. "Yeesh. It must be one deprived world."

"It basically is," Cheshire said, letting out a sigh. "We don't have many modern-day devices you guys have."

"Yeah… I'm surprised we got around to discovering electricity and making the television," Skoon scoffed.

"But, don't get us wrong." Cheshire finally took a bite out of his corn-dog. "It's a pretty nice place to live, once you… get… used… to… Holy crud, this thing tastes AMAZING!"

Puggsy rolled his eyes. _Great. First a bunch of psycho princes, and now we're hanging out with a bunch of creatures who are stuck in the medieval times! _he thought.

"So, Fangs, what do ye t'ink of Liru?" Jack asked, giving a sly smile. "Deh two of ye seem pretty close…"

"She's okay, I guess," Fangs replied, quietly munching on his corn-dog. "She's pretty nice."

"Okay? Pretty nice? Pfft! She's basically deh greatest catch a boy like ye could ever have!" he turned to Biff. "And ye, boy… ye got quite a keeper yer-self. Dat Aiko is a smart one, she is- a whole lot smarter t'an Stefan could be- an' is deh sweetest lass I've ever met!" he turned to Cheshire. "An' Yuma's probably deh second best girl ye could have, Cheshy! Basically yer type," he turned to Elliot and Skoon. "An' yer girls… er… well, I haven't seen ya wit' any, yet, but whoever ya meet, they'll be as sweet an' smart, I'm sure!" Skoon and Elliot sneered, but shrugged, deciding not to take his statement TOO offensive. The pirate then turned to Puggsy, grinning slyly. "How 'bout you, Pugs? …Ye got a special girl too, don't ya?"

Puggsy glowered at him, seeing where he was going with this conversation. "No. …Even if I did, it wouldn't be any of YOUR business," he scoffed. "Why are you talking about girls, anyway? Don't you have anything ELSE on your pin-brained mind?"

He just shrugged. "Eh, not much. Jus' thoughts about sailing deh sea, again..."

"Are you going to finish that?" Cheshire asked Jack, pointing at his untouched corn-dog. Jack rolled his eyes and handed his corn-dog to the were-cat, who immediately ate it.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Later that day, everyone met up with each other near the beach, where most people were setting up equipment for the fireworks for tonight. They walked along a narrow walk-way next to the sandy coast, heading toward a small sea-food café built close to the shore on a large deck. "Man, it's been a while since I've had a decent meal," Cheshire said, holding his stomach.

"But you just ate a tuna-sandwich five minutes ago," Yuma said.

"Ah, don't mind him," Jack scoffed. "Cheshy always has an appetite fer fish… 'cept Skoon."

A low growl… or gurgle… erupted from Skoon's throat as he gave the pirate a vicious glare, and Kim held his hand to calm him down. "Don't let it get to you," she whispered, and he nodded in reply.

"Man, I'm STARVING," Liru said, her stomach growling. "I haven't eaten in, like, forever!"

"You had breakfast this morning," Fangs said.

"Yeah, that was, like, 7 hours ago! …You know how long that is in werewolf hours?"

"Apparently, Cheshire isn't the only one with a large appetite," Biff joked.

"Just wait until we get around meat," Aiko said, giving a soft giggle.

Once they reached the restaurant, however, their appetites practically disappeared at seeing what the price was for getting a table- especially without a reservation. "Sheesh, people must be pretty hungrified if they plan on spending their life-savings eating here." Puggsy scoffed.

"Maybe we could all pitch-in?" Keimi suggested.

"Okay!" Liru, Pachira, Aiko, and Yuma exclaimed.

"Hold on, girls," Biff said, looking through the window of the restaurant. "Even if we COULD afford it, I don't think we'd be able to eat here,"

"Ooh, ooh! How come, Biff? Is it full?" Fangs asked.

"Has it been rented out for some occasion?" Pachira asked.

"Is it out of food?" Liru and Cheshire both gasped, developing shocked chibi-faces.

"Nope…" Biff said, then stepped to the side, showing a 'Closed' sign in the window. "It's not open."

Cheshire and Liru's expressions went from shocked to disappointed. "Aw…."

"We could go back to the hotel and order room-service," Kim suggested.

"Room service?" The four Netherworld princesses repeated, confused.

"Yeah, you know… where you can order food in the hotel and they bring it to you?" Puggsy clarified.

"(gasp) They can actually DO that?" Liru exclaimed, then grabbed Fangs by the hand. "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" Immediately, she began running down the walk-way, back to the hotel, with Fangs in tow.

"Whoa! Liru, slow down!" Fangs cried as Liru pulled him along.

"_C'mon, Baby Fangs!" _Shang said, wrapping both her hands around Baby Fangs' abdomen and 'carrying' him along as she ran after Liru and Fangs. _"We can't let them hog all the food!"_

"_Gah! S-Shang, s-slow d-down!" _Baby Fangs cried as Shang carried him.

"C'mon, lets race 'em!" Cheshire said excitedly, running down the walkway.

"Okay!" Yuma said, running next to Cheshire.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "Pass." he scoffed, walking at a normal pace.

"**You guys go ahead," **Skoon said. **"I'm going to take a swim," **He walked down some stairs that lead to the beach, and began walking toward the ocean.

"I t'ink I'll stick around wit' Skoon," Jack said, following the sea-creature. "'Tis been a while since I had a good swim me-self."

As the others walked down the walkway (save their friends who were racing for room-service) Kim looked down at the beach, watching as Skoon jumped out of his disguise and dove into the water, and Jack took off his shirt, sandals, and bandana, following the sea-creature into the water. Her pace slowed down until she stopped, and leaned against the walkway's railing, watching the two of them swim. "Kimmy-chan, are you coming?" Pachira asked her.

"You guys go ahead. I'm um… going to watch the sunset," Kim lied.

"Mind if we watch with you?" Keimi asked as she and Elliot stood beside Kim, who shrugged in reply.

"The sunset IS beautiful," Aiko said, smiling as she turned to Biff. "Do you want to watch it, too?"

"Sure… how about from the hotel's top patio?" Biff suggested. "It's sure to be a more beautiful view from up there."

"Okay," Arm-in-arm, they walked back to the hotel.

Pachira walked next to Puggsy, seeing that everyone else (except Kim, Skoon, and Jack) were holding on to someone (though, it was hard to say if Keimi was holding on to Elliot, but the way the ghost held up his arm and leaned his head, she didn't doubt it). _I wonder… if he wouldn't mind… _Pachira thought, looking at Puggsy, slowly moving her hand towards his… but pulled it back, holding it with her other own hand. For some reason, she didn't feel like holding hands with him just yet. _But he held your hand this morning! …for two seconds… _She then looked ahead at her friends, once again shivering at the thought of what they would say if they found out she was going on a date with Puggsy, worried that they might laugh… or worse, if they made fun of them and he decided not to date her.

_But you're on a date NOW, _a voice said inside her head. _…Though, it's not exactly a 'date', since everyone else is joining you… and the fact that you both weren't planning on dating until 8 o'clock tonight…_

She shook her head and kept walking, realizing that the others had gotten ahead of them and they were close to the hotel now. _Maybe they won't even notice, _she thought, hopefully. _Since we're all going to the celebration together, they won't realize that me and Puggsy are…_

"Pachira?"

She froze, breaking out of her thoughts and looking around at who said her name… noticing it was Puggsy. "Ah, yes?" she asked, nervously.

"Are you okay? You're pretty quiet… and you're looking pretty pale,"

Pachira looked at herself, seeing that he was right- her face WAS paling, and she looked almost sickly. She then realized that she hadn't had any blood or tomato juice for almost two days, and the thought made her feel weak and she leaned against a wall. "Uh… I don't feel so good…" she grabbed her stomach, feeling it tremble.

Puggsy stood next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You don't look good, either… Are you sick, or something?"

"I… I need…" she paused, wondering if she should tell him about her thirst. It might scare him… of course, he already knew she was a vampire, so she doubt it would.

"What? What do you need?"

"I need… b-blood…" she leaned close to him-

-but he was suddenly yanked away from her. "WHOA!"

"I'd suggest you pick a different victim, darling," a sinister voice said, and Pachira gasped to see Drake standing before her.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Cheshire and Liru raced each other, neck-in-neck, trying to beat each other to their rooms. Yuma held hands with Cheshire, running as fast as she could, then got an idea and pulled out her wand. "Oh, mighty forces who control time, make our friends freeze in time!" she said, then began to chant… but Cheshire turned a sharp corner and she dropped her staff. "Hey!"

Liru stepped on the staff, tripping over it and falling on the ground, pulling Fangs with her and he landed on top of her. "Cheaters!" she yelled at Yuma.

"Remind me not to compete with you guys in a three-legged race…" Fangs grunted, still lying on top of Liru.

Suddenly, a dark shadow fell over them. "Get off my bride, you pathetic excuse for a Lycan." An angry voice growled. They rolled over and gasped, seeing Lupe- in his werewolf form- standing before them, eyes glowing with hatred.

Shang and Baby Fangs ran around the corner, but froze when they saw the werewolf-prince. _"Oh, no…" _Shang gasped, pulling Baby Fangs back behind the corner as they stared at Lupe.

"Yiiiiiiikes!" Fangs screamed, climbing off Liru and ducking behind her. "L-Liru! Do something!"

"Yes, Liru, do something… and come with me," Lupe scoffed, then reached over and grabbed her.

"Fangs, help!" Liru screamed, kicking and punching at Lupe as he carried her over his shoulder.

Fangs bit his bottom lip, unable to do anything… but he knew he had to try. "H-Hey! Let her g-go!" he shouted, running after Lupe, who turned around and snarled at him, making him freeze in his tracks. "Er… please?"

_Oh, brother… _Liru thought, slapping her forehead. _Looks like it's up to me… _While Lupe was snarling at Fangs, she reached down and grabbed his tale, then bit it hard. He howled in pain and dropped her, making her fall on her back… a perfect position for kicking someone in the privates.

"Oof!" Lupe squeaked, falling into the fetal-position.

"RUN!" Fangs cried, grabbing Liru and running as fast as they could. Lupe got his steam back, then began to pursue them.

"_C'mon, we've got to warn the others!" _Shang whispered to Baby Fangs, and they quickly ran off.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Kim sat on the beach, watching Jack and Skoon swim in the water, body-surfing with the waves. The Pirate-Prince seemed happy to be in salty water, though Skoon seemed the most satisfied- after all, he was a _sea_-creature, Kim knew, and keeping him from water would be terrible for him. _I wonder if those dastardly princes let him swim, often. _she wondered. She thought about how Biff told her about the trail of water, and she figured Skoon had been kept in water back in the Underworld… possibly in a tank, knowing how cruel the princes were. She couldn't help feel sorry for him- he was a nice creature, yet he was an abused slave, couldn't speak English, and the only one out of the rest of the group who had to wear a disguise, otherwise be labeled as a freak of nature. The others are netherworld creatures too- except Jack- yet their appearance is more human-like and hansom. _It's not fair, _she let out a sigh.

"What's with the sudden sigh?" Elliot asked her as he and Keimi decided to join her on the beach.

"I was just thinking about Skoon," Kim replied. "He's really upset about his appearance."

"A lot of monsters are," Keimi said. "Most are so grotesque, they hide away so no one sees them- the Loch Ness Monster and Bigfoot are classic examples."

Kim shrugged. "Skoon doesn't seem like much of a monster to me. He's really… kind and gentle."

"That's not even the half of it," Elliot said. "He's also very loyal- especially to friends. He's the nicest guy you could ever meet."

Kim nodded, a small smile spreading on her lips. "I wouldn't doubt it."

Jack and Skoon finished their swim, meeting up with them then. "So, who's hungry?" Jack asked, pulling his shirt, sandals, and bandana back on.

"I am," Keimi said. "I'm pretty much starving, after a long day like this,"

"Same here," Kim said. "I'm almost as hungry as Liru!"

Keimi chuckled. "Kim, I don't think that's possible,"

"How about you, Skoon?" Jack asked. "Ye hungry too?" Skoon nodded in response.

They walked back up onto the plank… only to be intercepted by two large, vicious winged-serpents. Kim shrieked, and Jack took out a knife while Skoon snarled. "They're Parker's pets!" Skoon said. "He must have brought them!"

"Damn that wizard and his reptiles!" Jack lashed out at a winged-serpent as it struck, giving it a cut and making it pull back.

"Asu!" One winged-serpent hissed.

"Asu asu!" the other spat.

They then struck at the same time- the left one wrapping around Jack's knife-hand, and the right one wrapping around Skoon's neck. Kim grabbed one by the tail, trying to yank it off Skoon, but it snapped at her, nearly biting her. "Don't get close! Their venom can kill you in seconds!" the sea-creature warned.

Just then, a pair of invisible hands grabbed the serpents by their throats and pulled them off. "I got them off!" Keimi yelled. The snakes sensed her and bit her- where, no one knew… until blood drizzled down her arms… or, at least, I think it's her arms. Suddenly, her grip weakened, and everyone heard a *thud!*

"Keimi-san!" Elliot gasped, kneeling to the ground where he believed she fell.

The serpents prepared to strike again, but were interrupted by two voices: "Usa usa!"

Suddenly, two rabbits swooped down and smacked them in their faces, then hopped around, blowing raspberries at them. "Asu !" The two snakes hissed, trying to catch them, but Tan and Jun were too quick.

While the snakes were distracted, Jack and Skoon grabbed them by their throats. Jack slit the left one's throat, while Skoon strangled the right one, and the two snakes turned to ashes. "C'mon. Winged-serpents tend tah rejuvenate from their ashes!" Jack said.

"I thought that was a phoenix." Kim said.

Jack rolled his eyes. "What species of bird did ye t'ink they git their wings, from?"

"What about Keimi?" Elliot asked.

Skoon knelt beside him. **"It's not too late. We can still suck out the poison!" **he said. Elliot nodded and grabbed one of her bleeding arms, sucking on the bitten wound- even though he was a ghost, he still had the ability to suck out the poison and save her.

Jack nodded. "Aye… we'd better get sucking, fast then!" he said, grabbing her other bleeding arm. "Lord knows what's happenin' tah deh others…" He then began to suck out the poison.

"You guys take care of Keimi. I'll go warn the others!" Kim said, running down the deck.

"Usa, usa!" Tan cried as he and Jun followed her.

"I'm going with you!" Skoon said, following her. "There's NO WAY I'm letting you handle my master alone,"

They ran down the walkway, while Jack and Elliot stayed with Keimi… all of them hoping their friends were alright.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Biff and Aiko climbed the stairs. "So… how are you going to get me a real body?" Aiko asked him out of the blue.

He paused. "Um… I'm not sure yet…" he said bluntly, blushing. "B-But I'll figure something out."

"Better think fast, then!" A nasally- yet sinister- voice snapped, and they looked up, seeing Stefan leaping over the railing above them!

…though, his agility was off, and rather than landing on Biff, his chin hit the railing (making it dent into a U-shape) and he fell down the stairs. Biff and Aiko looked at him, then at each other, then began running as fast as they could up the stairs.

"You can run (ow) but you can't (ooch) hide! (ouch)" Stefan stood up, rubbing his aching back, then began climbing the stairs in pursuit. "Ooh, that's gonna leave a mark…"

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Yuma and Cheshire reached the girls' room, and the Witch-Princess pumped her fists into the air. "Yes! We beat 'em!" she exclaimed.

"Great, now lets get room-service," Cheshire said, rubbing his stomach. "I'm starving."

They walked into the room, and as the were-cat ordered room-service, Yuma sat on her bed and took out her spell book, over-looking all the spells she wanted to use. Suddenly, she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! I just remembered I dropped my staff back in the hall!"

Cheshire hung up the phone, just in time to hear her, and stood on his hands and the tip of his toes, stretching like a cat and yawning. "Do you want to go get it?"

Yuma, dazzled by his pose, sat on the edge of the bed and blushed. "Eh heh… nah, it's okay."

Cheshire stood up, giving her a sly smile. "Are you sure? Someone could take it, if you leave it lying around…" he began walking over to her.

The closer he got, the faster Yuma's heart began to beat. "I-I'm sure Liru or Fangs will grab it and… bring it… back…" Cheshire had sat down next to her, gazing into her eyes. Their faces were an inch apart, and they moved closer…

"Don't be so sure about it," A cold-toned voice sneered, and they looked over and saw Parker standing in the doorway… holding Yuma's staff. "I hope you don't mind, honey, but I've decided to 'borrow' your staff until I get my wand back from that crazed super-doctor. Its style is kind of girly but it'll do, I suppose." he then turned to Cheshire, eyes blazing with fury. "Now, step away from my bride, you over-grown feline seducer!" He aimed the staff at Cheshire, making a bolt of lightening shoot out of it.

Cheshire hissed and dove out of the way, changing into his cat-form and hiding under the bed. "Reow!" he screeched.

Parker then approached Yuma, taking the spell-book from her hands. "Ah, my spell-book. I wondered what happened to it." He then fixed his gaze on her, his eyes dark. "Now, question is… which spell should I use to dispose of those meddlers?"

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

**A/N: Leave it to me to put our heroes in a tough situation.**

**Please review.**

**Please flame if you feel like impersonating a slinky and being thrown down a large flight of stairs.**


	11. Chapter 11: Catching the Princes!

Pachira: (taps foot impatiently) Ooh, hurry up with the next chapter already!

Yuma: Yeah, we want to see what happens to us!

Me: Alright, alright! Here's the next chapter!

Everyone: Finally!

_Reviewer Thanks_

Fangface the second: Don't worry. Skoon will learn English soon ;) Neat that you can relate to him… except… you're not a sea creature… and you know English pretty well… um, yeah. Thanks!

Things to Keep in Mind

1) I only own my OC, so there's no reason to call in for a lawsuit against me.

2) _"Quotes in Italics" _will be infant talk

3) **"Quotes in Bold" **will be creature talk

4) "Quotes Underlined" will be Japanese

5) Some characters may be OOC. For this, I deeply apologize

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

"Let go of me, you bat-breathed freak!" Puggsy snapped at Drake, thrashing in his grip and swinging punches.

"I'll deal with YOU, later," Drake scoffed, slamming Puggsy into a trash-can and sealing the lid on, bending the rim of it so it couldn't be removed.

"Puggsy!" Pachira gasped, trying to run over and help her friend, but in her weakened condition she stumbled to the ground, falling onto her knees.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk… Poor Pachira," Drake sighed, feigning pity. "You see what happens when you fall for a human? Do you really think he'd just give himself up and let you suck his blood? …Did you really think he _loved_ you, just because he gave you a simple rose?" He grabbed the rose pinned in her hair, and crushed it in his grip, making the petals fall to the ground in front of Pachira, who just sat there, panting. "Face it, Pachira- this isn't some dumb fairytale. There's no hansom, heroic prince that will sweep you off your feet with a poetic compliment! Do you know WHY men in this world use poetry and give women flowers? So they can get lucky, that's why! There's no charming beau for you, Pachira… You belong with _me_." on 'me' he hissed and grew out his fangs, ready to bite Pachira's neck…

…Until she got a death-grip on his throat and pulled him down to eye-level. "I belong to _no one_!" with that, she threw Drake through the air and into a pile of trash-cans, one of them being the one Puggsy was in, and the collision caused the lid to pop off and free the teenager.

"Air! (gasp) Sweet, sweet air!" Puggsy gasped, sucking in breaths of air.

Drake sat up, growling at Pachira. "Why, you impudent little-" he began.

*SLAM!*

Puggsy slammed a trash-can over his head, then kicked his feet out from under him, and pushed the trash-can so it rolled downhill. "Next time, think twice before you trappify someone in a garbage can!" he called to the vampire, then faced Pachira, who was now standing but still seemed ill. "C'mon, Pachira, we've got to find the others and get you to a hospital,"

"O-Okay…" Pachira sighed, collapsing in his arms. Carrying her, he began running to the hotel, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he spun around sharply.

"Yipes! Don't move! I've got a live vampire here, and I'm not afraid to use her!"

"Normally, people wait until the third date…" Skoon joked.

"Puggsy, what happened?" Kim asked.

"Drake happened, that's what," Puggsy replied, sharply. "And to make matters worser, Pachira got sick and passed out!"

"We just ran into a couple of Parker's pets, and Keimi's passed out too! We've got to get the others!"

"Then what are we standing around for? Lets go!"

And they began running to the hotel, bursting through the doors and running to the elevators, heading to their floor… with an elderly woman riding with them, looking at them all curiously. Once they reached their floor, they ran out into the hall (leaving the old lady stunned) and stopped when they saw Shang and Baby Fangs.

"_Lupe's here, and he's after Fangs and Liru!" _Shang babbled frantically.

"L-Lupe…" Skoon tried to translate.

"That's all we need to know." Puggsy said, then turned to the infants. "Show us where," They nodded and began to run, but Kim stopped Baby Fangs.

"You'd better look at this, first," Kim said to the infant, showing him a picture of the moon.

3, 2, 1, he was Fangpuss, and let out a howl and began running down the hall with Shang, deciding he'd attack Puggsy AFTER he saved his cousin. The others followed them, passing a stairway door just in time for Biff and Aiko to come out. "We've got a problem," Biff said as he and the Android Princess caught up with their friends.

"Another one?" Puggsy scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Stefan tried to attack us on the stairs!" Aiko said.

"Small world. Drake attacked me and Pachi, just in time for her to collapse!"

"And Lupe's in the hotel!" Kim said.

"C'mon, we've got to find the others, and-" Biff began, but was suddenly interrupted…

*BAM!*

…when Fangs and Liru ran into him, knocking him onto the ground. "Ooh, ooh! This is no time for naps, Biff!" Fangs cried, helping his friend up. "We've got a ferocious werewolf after us!"

"In that case, look at this picture of the moon, quick!" Kim said, holding up the picture.

"Wait! It'll cause him to pass out!" Liru cried, stepping in front of Fangs.

Puggsy rolled his eyes. "No, it won't. Just stand back and watch!" he snapped.

Liru arched an eyebrow but obeyed, watching as Kim showed Fangs the picture once again, and in a matter of seconds he was back to being Fangface. "(grr) Where's Pugs? I'll clobber him!" The werewolf snarled, ready to pounce on Puggsy.

"Oh, no you don't!" Aiko snapped, holding Fangface back. "You're not attacking Puggsy in a crisis like this… especially when he's holding my friend!"

"Aiko's right, Fangface," Biff said. "We've got to handle…"

*WHAM!*

Biff was interrupted once again when someone crashed into him, only this time it was on purpose… and it was Lupe! "Oh, great, not YOU again!" The evil werewolf snarled, referring to Fangface.

"(grr) Yeah, _me_ again!" Fangface snarled back.

Lupe looked down, seeing Shang, and he growled viciously. "What… are YOU doing with THEM?"

"_Getting ready to beat you up, you over-grown jerk-face!" _Shang replied.

"_Yeah, yeah- jerk-face!" _Fangpuss repeated, snarling.

"You might as well give up, Lupe!" Puggsy scoffed. "We've got the strength in numbers!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, I got the strength in MAGIC!" A voice retorted, and everyone looked over and gasped, seeing Parker standing before them, and behind him Yuma and Cheshire were trapped inside a glowing pink sphere. The Warlock Prince was holding his spell-book and Yuma's staff. "Now, prepare to be-" Suddenly, Lupe busted out laughing, much to the warlock's annoyance. "WHAT is so funny, Lupe?"

"Y-You're using… a girly stick… to conduct magic?" Lupe laughed.

"Oh, shut up! It's the only thing I could use, since that stupid doctor still has my wand!"

"Still… it makes you look like a fairy."

"Really? Would you still think that if I changed you back into a newt?"

Lupe shut up instantly.

The warlock turned back to the others, grinning evilly. "Now then, where was I? Oh yes… Prepare to be destr-"

"Hey guys! I… Whoop!" Stefan called, bursting through a stairway door and running toward them, his foot getting caught in a bucket and he tripped, tumbling toward them. Everyone stepped out of the way, allowing the Android Prince to collided with Lupe, making the werewolf smack into Parker, knocking him against the wall. "Ow."

"Oh, for the love of-" Parker pushed them off him and stood up straight, then continued quickly, "Prepare-to-be-destro-"

*CRASH!*

"OH, WHAT NOW?"

A knife flew through the air, whizzing above Parker's hair (taking a chunk of it off) and stuck into the wall. Looking over, they saw Jack and Elliot standing by a broken window, obviously not looking happy. "How the-?" Stefan began to question.

The others took this opportunity to counter-attack the princes. Shang and Fangpuss ran and bit Parker's leg, while Tan and Jun flew into his face, shocking the warlock into dropping the staff and spell book, which Biff and Kim quickly grabbed. Fangface grabbed Lupe and threw him into the nearest elevator and- just to make sure they wouldn't get out too soon- Aiko grabbed Stefan and threw him at the werewolf. The weight of the android not only crushed the werewolf, but also caused the elevator to malfunction and get stuck between floors! "(grr) Nice throw, Aiko!" Fangface said, shaking Aiko's hand.

"Thank you," Aiko said, smiling.

"Get OFF me, you furry little demons!" Drake yelled. "Ruku! Shi! I summon thee to ATTACK!"

There was a loud hiss, and the two winged-serpents flew through the broken window, chasing off the two bunnies. "Usa! Usa!" Tan cried as they ran.

"Asu!" Shi replied.

Parker then kicked Fangpuss and Shang off his feet, then faced the others. "So, you got my book… but you still can't save your friends!" he spat, pointing at Yuma and Cheshire. "That bubble is indestructible on the outside!"

"Only the outside?" Yuma asked, arching an eyebrow.

Cheshire grinned, then stuck out his claw and popped the bubble from the outside. "Not really indestructible, is it?" he asked, cynically.

Kim handed Yuma her staff, and the Witch Princess glowered at the Warlock Prince with such fury, he had forgotten how cute she was. "My turn!" she snarled, then raised her staff in the air. "Forces of Revenge, lend me your power so I can annihilate these princes who have tried to harm my friends and I!" Wind began to swirl around her, and the lights began to flash, and everyone stepped back, not wanting to get involved in her spell…

But the only thing that happened was a little ball of light, no bigger than a marble, popped out of her staff and floated to the ground, disappearing. "Ooh, ooh, I didn't think revenge would be so tiny (grr)" Fangface commented.

Parker sneered at Yuma, and she rubbed the back of her neck as a sweat-drop appeared on her head. "Eh, heh… Did I mention I'm only a Level 3 spell-caster?"

Parker advanced toward her. "Yes… but soon, you'll be my Level 1 bride!" he said… then paused, thinking about what he just said. "Wait a minute, that doesn't sound right…"

"Pretty much the lamest comment I've ever heard," Puggsy scoffed.

Parker then turned serious and reached to grip Yuma's arm, but Cheshire stepped in, letting out a Jaguar-like roar and scratching his arm. "Leave her alone!" he snarled.

"Ow! Why, you stupid little-" Parker began to snap, but was interrupted (yet again) when Tan and Jun flew through the air, smacking him upside the head. "What the…?"

"Asu! Asu!" Ruku hissed, as he and Shi flew through he air and accidentally bit into Parker's shoulders, barely missing Tan and Jun.

Parker's eyes widened and he fell to his knees, then glowered at the two snakes. "Damn reptiles…" he then passed out on the ground.

"Should we help him?" Kim asked. "Those snake-bites could kill him!"

"In that case… nah." Liru scoffed.

The two snakes backed away from their master, ashamed of what they did. "Asu," Shi said to Ruku, frantically.

"Asu, asu!" Ruku answered, and they both bit into Parker's shoulders, the same spot they bit him before.

"What are they doing?" Biff asked.

"They're suckin' out their own venom tah save their master," Jack replied. "'Tis a unique quality winged serpents tend tah have,"

Once the winged serpents had sucked out their venom, they turned back to the kids, hissing as their master slowly stood up, dazed but furious. To add to the tension, the elevator doors busted out of the wall and Lupe and Stefan climbed back into the hallway, equally angered. As if things weren't bad enough, a small bat flew into the hallway, and in a puff of smoke transformed into Drake, who was just as mad. All the princes were reunited… and totally ticked off.

"Now… I'm pissed!" Drake snarled, and quick as a flash lunged toward Puggsy and grabbed him by the throat, making him drop Pachira.

"Hey! Hands off my best pal, bat-breath!" Fangface snarled, lunging at Drake, but was grabbed by the back of the neck by Lupe.

"_Hey! Hands off my cousin, you over-grown bully!" _Fangpuss snarled, running after Lupe, but was grabbed by Shi, who coiled around him tightly and hissed in his face.

"_Fangpuss!" _Shang cried, running to Fangpuss' aid, but was equally captured by Ruku.

Biff and Kim ran to help their friends, but were grabbed by Parker and Stefan. "No one can help your friends now!" Stefan growled, gripping Biff's arms.

"Hey!" Cheshire snapped as he, Jack, and Skoon ran to help.

"Asu!" Ruku hissed, and as quick as a whip bit the cat-creature, pirate, and sea-creature's ankles one by one as they ran past, making them fall to the ground.

"Leave them alone!" Keimi cried as she and Elliot tried to help.

"NO ONE MOVE!" Drake roared, wrapping Puggsy in a choke-hold and using his other hand to clutch his head. "If anyone else dares to interfere, I'll rip his frickin' head off!"

Yuma, Liru, and Aiko knelt by Pachira, unable to figure out what to do. Their friends were captured and/or injured, they didn't have enough power to defeat the princes… there was no way out, this time.

"I say we should kill them anyway," Lupe growled, glaring eye-to-eye with Fangface. "They tried to woo our brides and take them away!"

"(grr) Like they'd go for you creeps, anyway!" Fangface snapped. He punched Lupe in the face, but the evil werewolf only jerked his head right, only to turn and growl at Fangface.

"Lupe's right, lets just kill them," Stefan said, glaring at Biff.

"Them… and these traitors too!" Parker added, glaring at the slaves.

"Starting with THIS ugly, pint-sized whelp!" Drake hissed, gripping Puggsy's head tighter, preparing to yank it clean off.

"H-Hey! Can't we talk about this?" Puggsy choked out.

"HEY DRAKE!" Pachira screamed, suddenly conscious and on her feet. "HANDS OFF MY NEW BOYFRIEND!" She then lunged quickly, punching Drake square in the face and making him drop Puggsy.

Puggsy rubbed his throat, gasping for breath, then stared at Pachira in awe. "Wow… Not bad for a sickified vampire."

"Wait… did you just call him your boyfriend?" Yuma giggled.

"Fight now, insults later!" Pachira growled.

"Yeah, lets fight!" Liru agreed, then tackled Lupe, making him throw Fangface across the hall. She clung on his back and started slamming her fist on his head, repeatedly. "You leave my new wolf-boyfriend alone, creep!"

"Usa, usa!" Tan cried, jumping in front of Shi and biting her wing.

"ASUUUU!" Shi screamed, releasing Fangpuss.

Jun did the same to Ruku, making him release Shang. _"C'mon, Fangpuss! Lets help Liru!" _Shang said.

"_I am SO there!" _Fangpuss answered, and he and Shang ran and jumped on Lupe. Fangpuss bit his tail while Shang turned into her wolf-form and clawed his face.

Fangface ran over and ducked down behind Lupe as he stumbled back, and the evil werewolf tripped over him. Liru, Shang, and Fangpuss jumped off as he hit the ground, then Fangface stood up, took a long rope out of his hat, and tied Lupe's hands and feet together. "(grr) That's what you get for messing with another werewolf's wolf-girlfriend," he scoffed.

Parker and Stefan began to sneak away with Kim and Biff. "Guys! He-" Kim tried to cry out.

"C'mon, lets slip away," Parker said to Stefan, covering Kim's mouth to stifle her yell. "If we're lucky, we can use THESE two as hostages-"

"**Or just end up with a serious butt-kicking**," Skoon said, appearing next to Parker and punching him in the face as he grabbed Kim and pulled her out of the warlock's grasp. "You… ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Kim said. "But… how are you okay? You were bitten!"

Skoon smirked and pointed at Elliot, who was sucking the venom out of Cheshire's foot. Jack lay beside him, a trace of blood floating out of his ankle, only to prove that Keimi was doing the same, as well as returning a favor.

Yuma ran up to Parker, glaring. "This is what you get for trying to hurt our friends!" she yelled, and used her staff to hit Parker between the legs.

"AAIIEEEE!" Parker screamed in a high-pitched tone, falling over on the ground in a fetal-position. "This is why I carry a wand…"

Stefan dragged Biff over to the window. "I'd better get rid of you before someone interferes!" the android muttered, preparing to throw Biff out the window.

"Biff!" Aiko gasped, then began running toward them. "You leave him alone, you jerk!" She quickly grabbed Biff's hand just as Stefan began to toss him, and she swung him back into the hallway. Of course, while doing so, her elbow slammed into Stefan's chest and knocked him through the window, and the male android- by reflex- grabbed the nearest thing to try to prevent his fall.

That nearest thing happened to be Aiko.

"Aiko!" Biff gasped, running to save Aiko, grabbing her shirt-sleeve. If she were human, he could have saved her, but since she was half-robot her weight pulled him through the window and they began to fall.

"Biff, quick, grab onto me," Aiko said to him, pulling him close to her as they fell vertically.

"W-What? Why?"

"If you stay on top of me, I'll hit first and cushion your fall…" a tear appeared in her eye. "So you won't die…"

"But… what about you?"

Aiko said nothing, just held him close as they fell…

Meanwhile, Dr. K-Ko and her assistant, Hongo, were walking past the hotel, holding some gadget that would help them track down the Netherworld princes and princesses. "We've searched the whole city!" the super-doctor snapped. "And we haven't found a single trace!"

"Wait, Doctor, I've got a signal!" Hongo said, looking at the digital screen of his gadget. "According to my reading, they should be right-"

*CRASH!*

Stefan fell and landed on Hongo, crushing him. "Here…"

*Crash!*

Aiko and Biff landed seconds after. Biff rolled off of Aiko, still alive, but his ribs ached, possibly broken. "You! You're one of the meddlers who are helping those four creatures!" Dr. K-Ko snapped.

"Yeah… right now, we need help," Biff grunted, trying to sit up, but the pain was too much to bear. "Those four princes you caught… are after them… and they're trying to kill us."

"Pfft. Well, it'll teach you to come acquainted with evil creatures,"

"They're not evil… the princesses aren't. In fact…" he looked over at Aiko, who lay there, dismantled on the pavement, her eyes black and blank. "This one broke my fall…" he winced. "She gave her life to help me…" he then began to sob.

The others ran out of the hotel, running toward their friends. Shang and Fangpuss were carrying Lupe, who was bound (and gagged), and Jack had a grip on Parker, holding a knife to his throat, and Pachira was dragging Drake by the shirt-collar… smacking him as she did. "And THIS is for sticking Puggsy in a trash-can!" she was saying as she smacked him. "And THIS is for peeping at me last week! And THIS is for…"

"Aiko!" Yuma shrieked, seeing her friend lying motionless on the pavement.

"Oh, no…" Liru gasped.

"Eeek! Is she okay?" Pachira gasped, running toward Aiko and dropping Drake, who collapsed on the pavement, having taken too many slaps in the face. Weakness suddenly overcame her and she fell to her knees beside her fallen friend. "No… she can't be…"

Liru's eyes began to flood with tears as she buried her face in Fangface's shoulder, and he hugged her gently in comfort. Cheshire wrapped his arm around Yuma as she began to sob too, and Elliot did the same to Keimi when he saw tears falling in thin air. Puggsy knelt beside Pachira, holding her close as she began to cry as well.

"What… what are we going to do?" Yuma sobbed.

"I'm afraid… there's nothing we can do," Elliot sighed.

"But, there has to be SOMETHING!" Pachira cried.

Biff grunted, rolling on his side, lying his hand on Aiko's hand, which also lied on her chest. "I'm sorry, Aiko…" he whispered. Suddenly, he felt something, and he moved her hand and placed his on her chest.

"Biff!" Liru gasped, shocked at seeing the boy lay his hand on Aiko's chest. "What are you…?"

"Her heart… it's still beating! She's still alive!"

"But… how? Her body is completely dismantled- it's scientifically impossible!" Dr. K-Ko scoffed.

"It's simple, Doc- it's a miracle!" Puggsy retorted.

"And… I think it's time I fulfilled her promise," Biff said, then looked up at the super-doctor. "You're a good scientist, aren't you? Could you help us?"

"WHAT?" Liru, Yuma, and Pachira gasped.

"Absurd! Why would I help you save an abnormal monstrosity?" Dr. K-Ko huffed.

"Do it… and you can have THESE guys to prove your theory," Puggsy said, referring to the four princes, who began shaking their heads 'no' (except for Stefan, who was also dismantled).

"(grr) Yeah. They're evil enough to prove your theory! (snarl) Prove your theory," Fangface added, then arched an eyebrow. "What's a theory?"

Dr. K-Ko rubbed her chin. "Hmm, interesting offer…" she said. "Very well, on the grounds that the princesses come with me, too!"

"Sure," Puggsy said, shrugging.

"Puggsy!" Pachira snapped. "What are you…"

"Trust me," he whispered. "she won't gettify you _that _easily," he gave her an assuring wink.

"Um, before we start though, I think we need to do one little thing," Kim said.

"What's that?" Biff asked.

"Get you and Pachira to a hospital, stat!"

Everyone agreed on that, and quickly phoned an ambulance and left… leaving Hongo flattened on the pavement. "Ugh… Doctor?" he whined. "I think I need to go as well…"

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

A/N: Last chapter is next!

Review?


	12. Chapter 12: A Regular Happy Ending

Well, here's the next chapter! Enjoy it while you still can! Lol jk

Things That You Have Been Keeping In Mind Since We've Started

1) All I own is my OC. If I owned the Fangface characters, we'd see more episodes on tv. If I owned the Magipoka characters, we'd also see more episodes (and more clothing on the princesses)

2) **Bold talk **is creature talk. Underlined talk is Japanese. _"Italicized talk in quotations" _is baby-talk. You got that?

3) Some characters may be ooc, which is clearly my fault, so please forgive me if it happens.

NOW LETS GET ON WITH IT!

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Pachira slowly opened her eyes. She had passed out once again, having used so much energy to fight Drake, during her shortage of blood-intake. _Where did I find all that energy, in the first place? _she wondered, recalling how one minute she had fallen unconscious, and the next minute she was smacking Drake so hard his face could fall off.

Oh, yeah. Puggsy.

She thought back, remembering that she was barely coming to, only to hear Drake threaten to kill him… and her eyes shot completely opened when she recalled calling the teenage boy her 'boyfriend' in front of all her friends! …Yet, at that moment, she hadn't cared about what her friends thought. All she cared about was making sure that stupid vampire prince wouldn't lay another hand on Puggsy ever again.

She then snapped out of her thoughts, realizing that she was in a hospital room, lying on a bed with a patch on her arm. She had been in a situation like this before, when she had given blood so many times and ended up having to get a transfusion herself. _I must've been really out of blood if I ended up here, again. _she thought, then wondered who gave her blood this time…

"How are you feeling?" A voice asked her, and she looked over and saw Puggsy sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"I feel better than I did before…" she replied, groggy from being out for so long. "How long have I been out?"

"Eh, only about… three days."

"Three days? What all happened? (gasp) Where's Aiko?" She tried to sit up, but even with fresh blood in her system she still felt weak, and Puggsy rested his hand on her shoulder and motioned her to lay back down.

"Dr. K-Ko took her to her lab to repair her. Biff went with her- despite that his ribs may be bustified- so she's in good hands."

Pachira sighed. "I hope so… If that woman does anything to hurt my friend-"

"She won't. She has the princes in her custody now, lockified in cages for good."

Pachira cringed. "Do… my friends and I have to go with her, too?"

"I told you before- Dr. Cuckoo ain't getting you guys THAT easily! We told her that we needed to bring all of you guys here to the hospital, to make sure there wasn't any snake venom in you or if you guys had any broken bones."

"But… she has Aiko!"

"Don't worry. Biff has a plan to get her out, safely," He then stood up and sat on the bed, next to her. "Now, relax a little. I don't want you passing out on me, again."

Pachira nodded, then did something she finally built up the courage to do- she held his hand. It was then she noticed that he had a patch on his arm, too… the same patch she had on hers. She couldn't help but smile, and let out a dreamy sigh.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

It had taken hours, maybe even days Biff figured, to rebuild Aiko's body. It was hard to say exactly _how_ long, since the super-doctor's lab didn't have any windows, and the only light in the room was the one hanging above the operating table. Biff sat in a wheel-chair, his ribs aching from the crash, but he didn't let the pain keep him from staying beside Aiko as she was taken to the super-doctor's lair. When the super-doctor insisted that he remain outside the premises- claiming her work was private- he told her he had specific instructions on how the Android Princess should be built.

After Lord knows how long, they were finally finished. Dr. K-Ko put the memory circuit into her head through a small compartment hidden by her hair, and a minute later Aiko's eyes brightened, showing a series of 0s and 1s, re-processing data, and finally returning to their normal, hazel color. "Am… I dead?" she asked once she fully awakened.

"No… but you gave us quite the scare." Biff said, forcing himself to stand out of the wheelchair and approach her, gripping his ribs as he walked.

"Your friend insisted that I repair your body, all the while make a few changes," Dr. K-Ko said, boredly.

"Changes? What kind of changes?" Aiko asked, facing Biff.

"Changes that will help you feel more human," Biff replied, holding her hand. She looked down, realizing that it actually looked like a real hand! "We gave you new limbs so you look fully human, and also a few new organs- a stomach so you can feel hunger, lungs so you can breathe, and other vital organs."

"I found a way to converge the food you consume into oil to keep your system running, and your organs have been placed in blood-filled cases so they remain fresh," Dr. K-Ko said proudly, as if she found the cure for the common cold.

"We also used thinner, yet stronger, steel for your android parts, so you're not too heavy."

"…Yet you still have superior strength!"

"Plus, we transferred your memories onto a small chip, so you never have to replace them…"

"It has over 100 GB of storage!"

"But… what about my aging problem?" Aiko asked.

Biff grinned. "I managed to find a way to fix that." he took out a set of blueprints of Aiko's interior. "While we were repairing you, we inserted special chips that could cause your body to grow a couple inches each year, up to your mid-40's. You'll be able to age like a regular human being now!" he said.

Aiko looked at herself in a nearby mirror. Biff was right- she DID look normal!

"I know it's not exactly a real body… but I hope it works just as well-"

Aiko ran up to Biff, hugging him. "It's PERFECT! Thank you, Biff-chan!" she exclaimed, then remembered her manners and looked at the super-doctor. "And thank you, Super-Doctor K-Ko."

The super-doctor grinned. "No, my dear… thank YOU!" Dr. K-Ko exclaimed, pulling a lever and trapping Biff and Aiko under a cage. "Now, your friends will have no choice but to come to rescue you, and I'll have them ALL to prove my theory about you evil Netherworld creatures! Ha ha ha!"

*Knock! Knock! Knock!*

Dr. K-Ko looked over at the door. "Who could that be at THIS hour?" she opened the door, seeing three of fellow 'scientists' standing before her.

"Are you…" One of them began, then looked at a small card in his hand. "Dr. K-Ko? (grr)"

"_Super_ Doctor K-Ko, and yes I am. What do you want?"

"We're from the Union, and we're running an inspection of all the science labs in Japan," The other scientist, female, said. "There's been an epidemic spreading around, and according to our research, its source has come from this area."

"What? But… I haven't done or even handled anything hazardous!"

The third scientist looked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow when he saw Biff and Aiko in a cage. "What about those two kids trapped under dat shark-cage behind ye?" he asked.

"O-Oh, that? Well, it's just… part of one of my experiments!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we still need to do an inspection," the female scientist said, and they walked past her, 'observing' the gadgets in her lair. She pointed to a few beakers. "And what do you call THESE lethal abominations?"

"You mean, my test-tubes?"

"A-HA!" The first scientist snapped, pointing a furry-finger in the super-doctor's face. "So you WERE conducting evil experiments that go against the laws of science… (grr) whatever that is!"

"What? No! I haven't…"

"An' what about t'is t'ing?" the third scientist snapped, pointing at a pot full of dark liquid, sitting on a Bunsen burner. "Is t'is part o' yer sick-minded tests?"

"That's… my coffee pot."

"Oh? (snarl) Then what's THIS?" The first scientist demanded, pointing at a machine with a small shelf holding paper.

"That's my photo-copy machine…" The super-doctor was beginning to grow annoyed.

"An' how 'bout t'is?" The third scientist scoffed, pointing at a microwave.

While the two scientists were asking Dr. K-Ko ridiculous questions, a pair of invisible hands picked the lock to Biff and Aiko's cage, freeing them. "Thanks, Keimi," Biff whispered.

Elliot suddenly appeared. "I'm Elliot!" he corrected.

"Oh. Sorry, it was hard to tell, with you being… never mind."

They snuck through the open doorway, and the ghost gave the 'scientists' a thumbs-up. "Ooh! Ooh! Your lab looks fine!" The first scientist said, taking a quick look around. "No epidemic here. (grr) No sir."

"Yep. I guess it's back to the Union!" The female scientist agreed.

"Nice job, lass. Ye passed!" The third scientist said, shaking Dr. K-Ko's hand. "See ya at deh next convention!"

And they quickly left, leaving the super-doctor standing there, dumbfounded. "Strange…" she said, then shrugged. "Oh, well. Now, where was I? Oh yes…" she turned to the empty cage. "Soon, I'll have you, and your little friends tra- WHAT THE…?"

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

Meanwhile, the others drove down the road in the Wolf Buggy. They had secretly followed Dr. K-Ko, knowing she would be up to no good, and were able to free Aiko and Biff in the knick of time. Fangface, Yuma, and Jack ditched their scientist disguises.

"That was fun!" Yuma exclaimed. "Can we do it again?"

"Later." Kim said as she drove. "Right now, we've got to pick up Puggsy and Pachira at the hospital, and head back to the hotel to get ready for the 4th of July celebration."

Liru arched an eyebrow. "But… that was three days ago." she said. Biff and Aiko looked at each other. They had been down in the lab for three whole days?

"Actually, do to the mishap at the hotel, they had to post-pone it until tonight," Cheshire said, grinning his crescent smile. "Looks like we got a lucky break."

"(grr) Wish we could've gotten one earlier," Fangface said, making Liru giggle.

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

That night, after picking up their friends from the hospital, everyone stepped out onto the upstairs patio. The guys were wearing tuxedos, since the celebration was a formal occasion, but to Jack's displeasure, since being 'formal' wasn't exactly his style.

"_Hey, Fangpuss, can I ask you something?" _Shang asked the small werewolf, sitting in the hallway before walking out on the patio.

"_Sure, what?" _Fangpuss replied.

"_Can you do me a really big favor?"_

"_What kind of favor?"_

"_Um… this kind?" _She then grabbed his shoulder and pulled him close…

"So, what are you guys going to do once you get your palaces back?" Biff asked the ex-slaves.

"I don't know… I might just wait a while before I go back to the Netherworld," Cheshire said, looking up at the starry sky. "There's a lot of things here I'd like to see."

"Same here," Elliot said, nodding. "I'm going to stick around until I find out what happened to my family, then I'll pass on,"

"I t'ink I'll learn about yer modern-day ships, see if I can try tah captain one o' those vessels, then pick up where I left off an' sail the seven seas," Jack said.

"D… Ditto," Skoon said, grinning.

"Can I go with you?" A small voice asked, and they looked down and saw Shang, wearing a small blue dress and smiling at Jack.

"Shang! Ye can talk again!" Jack exclaimed, grabbing the four-year-old and hoisting her into the air with glee. "Ye broke yer spell! …How'd ye do it?"

Shang looked at Fangpuss, who was wiping his mouth and spitting. "I'll tell you later."

"_That's the last time I help a GIRL again!" _Fangpuss snarled, spitting once more.

The guys chuckled, and Jack tussled Shang's hair. "What's so funny?" Kim asked from the doorway as she and the princesses stepped out, showing off their new dresses.

Kim's dress was a light-purple, with a burgundy shawl draped around her shoulders, and her hair was pulled up in a bun; Liru wore a deep-blue dress that showed her back, and her hair was tied in a low pony-tail; Pachira was wearing a black dress with a pink trim, and her hair hung down and was pulled back by a black-crystal tiara; Yuma wore a bright-pink dress with a purple ribbon around the waste, and her hair hung low with a wavy style; and Keimi wore bandages around herself, and wore a red, strapless dress, and a auburn-red wig on her head.

The men stared in awe, and Fangface's jaw hit the ground (literately). "Whoa…" They all said.

"What do you know? That's what they said to us when we first met!" Yuma exclaimed.

Shang and Fangpuss crawled over to a radio, and turned on slow music. The guys rubbed the back of their necks, and the girls looked down blushing, all of them too shy to ask the other to dance. Finally, Skoon stepped up first, approaching Kim and holding out his hand. "May I… have this dance… Kim-san?" he asked her.

She smiled and took his hand. "I would be delight," she replied. She put her hands on his shoulders, while he put his on her waist, and they began their dance.

After seeing that spectacle, the other guys asked their girlfriends to dance, which they were also delighted to do, too. Yuma and Cheshire danced beside Puggsy and Pachira, and the witch-princess couldn't help but giggle at her friend. Liru rolled her eyes and smacked Yuma upside the head. "Grow up, already," she scoffed, then gave Yuma a reassuring wink.

_At least only one of my friends laughed, _Pachira thought, glad that three of her friends weren't making fun of her, and she continued to dance without shame.

Suddenly, the fireworks began, and everyone paused their dances to watch them. "Aren't they beautiful?" Aiko sighed, lying her head on Biff's shoulder.

"They sure are…" Biff said, smiling at Aiko.

"I'll say! (grr) Look at that one!" Fangface exclaimed, pointing at an array of yellow sparks showering down in the sky. "It looks just like the sun… sun…." In a tornado twirl, he transformed back into Fangs, and Fangpuss transformed back into Baby Fangs at the same time.

"Looks more like the moon to me," Liru said, then suddenly transformed into a little blonde puppy, sitting on a blue dress. "Woof!"

Fangs looked down at Liru, arching an eyebrow. "When did we get a dog?"

Liru leaped into Fangs' arms and licked his face, and everyone laughed at the sight. They figured Fangs would find out the truth sooner or later, but decided not to ruin the fun just yet, and enjoy the night now that their troubles were over.

**The End!**

**- 3 - 3 - 3 -**

A/N: I know, not really my BEST ending, and the story seemed too short, but it was the best I could come up with and I was eager to finish this fic. Anyway, please read and review, but don't flame or I'll hunt you down and lock you away in MY lab! (…after I get one…)


End file.
